Todo Otra Vez
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Logan, luego de uños años, vuelve a encontrarse contigo, su primer amor. Para entonces, él descubrirá nuevos sentimientos que nunca antes pensó que le aflorarían y querrá comenzar desde cero con su forma de ser y su relación con su nueva familia.
1. Capítulo 1

Hoy era el primer día de clases de tu pequeño. Ambos amanecieron en tu gran cama de dos plazas destapadas. No quisiste despertarlo todavía, pensaste que sería bueno que descansara unos minutos más. Pero él te siguió hasta el baño.  
—Buen día, mamá —susurró, frotándose los ojos.  
—Hola, mi amor. No te desperté porque quería que descansaras bien para hoy —comentaste tomando de su mano para que no se cayera de lo dormido que estaba.  
—No dormí bien de todos modos, mamá. ¿Por qué llorabas ayer? —preguntó en un tono de voz triste.  
No respondiste. Realmente no conocías una respuesta adecuada o una que él lograra entender. Ser madre soltera no era nada fácil. Tener que trabajar día y noche para mantener a un niño en un ámbito correspondiente para su desarrollo... Llorabas de tristeza, tal vez, odiando aquella soledad a la que predisponías a tu nene, odiando como crecía sin poder compartir esa emoción que te generaba junto a su padre, odiando como aquel hijo tuyo te recordaba tanto a él. Esa era la respuesta. Su padre.  
—Yo no lloré ayer, loquito —le respondiste cepillando su hermoso cabello color café. —¿Estás listo para tu primer día en el pre-escolar? —preguntaste para cambiar el tema.  
—¡Claro que sí! —dijo dando un brinco para que lo alzaras del suelo. —Tengo miedo, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de estar más en lo de la abuela...  
—No tienes por qué. Ahora volverás a ver a todos tus amigos de vuelta. Seguro que tendrán buenas cosas para contarte, al igual que tú a ellos.  
Ese comentario no te gusto, pero tampoco le diste importancia. No habías tenido tiempo de jugar unos segundos con tu hijo durante sus vacaciones por tener que andar de aquí para allá para darle una vida digna.  
Bajaron a la cocina para desayunar, pero te habías olvidado de pasar al mercado y no había leche que darle a Elías. No eras una mala madre, si no que tenías muchos deberes que hacer y siempre algo quedaba olvidado en el final. Estaba vez había sido ir de compras.  
—Elías, perdona a tu madre por ser algo descuidada. Hoy te llevaré a desayunar a un lugar que se que hacen la leche tal como te gusta, pero queda algo lejos de aquí. ¿Vamos? —le dijiste arropando su uniforme.  
—¿Iremos en auto? —asentiste. —¿Podemos viajar escuchando a Bi Taim Rash?  
—Claro, dulzura. —respondiste dedicando una sonrisa torcida. Big Time Rush, como amaba a esos cuatro chicos este niño. Siempre te preguntabas si sería una coincidencia... No se perdía ningún capítulo, y sus canciones se las sabía de memoria... Eso si, en su propio idioma. Amabas escucharlo cantar con toda la pasión de su corazón las canciones. Es por eso que decidiste comprarle los CDs de ellos como regalo para su último cumpleaños, por más que tuvieras rencor. ¿Rencor, angustia quizas...? Eso no importaba, tu hijo era feliz y podrías vivir con ello.  
Al llegar a la cafetería del centro de la ciudad, Elías tomó de tu mano y te dirigió hacia la mesa en la que quería sentarse esa mañana. Pediste su leche con chocolate y tu café con algunas galletitas que a él le gustaban. Eras muy buena amiga con la gente del local, por lo que siempre eran bienvenidos con suma amabilidad... y tenías descuento en tus menúes.  
De repente Elías se congeló mirando hacia unos cuerpos que estaban en la entrada del lugar. Le preguntaste si se encontraba bien, si había visto algo fuera de lo común... Pero luego su cara se iluminó al ver que un moreno había dejado de hablarle a sus compañeros para saludarlo con la mano. Se había percatado del niño que no lo podía creer.  
Él salió disparatado hacia la puerta, y con calma fuiste a lamentarte con él muchacho que se encontraba reclinado abrazando a tu hijo.  
—Elí... Perdón, lo sentimos... Te atropello, perdón. —lamentaste retirando a tu pequeño de la mano y mirando a los ojos del extraño... Ambos quedaron paralizados al notar quién era. Tú te tardaste un poco, pero cuando entendiste la alegría de tu hijo, lo reconociste.  
—No me ha molestado en absoluto. —dijo sonrientemente—. ¿Cómo estás, cuál es tu nombre, amiguito?  
—¡Eres Carlos de Bi Taim Rash! —exclamó Elías volviendolo a abrazar. —Me llamo Elías, y estoy muy feliz porque hoy comienzo a ir al jardín otra vez... —respondió muy entusiasmado sin dejar de hablar un segundo.  
—Amor, seguro que esta muy ocupado, volvamos a terminar nuestro desayuno. —balbuceaste en voz baja mirando a Carlos con una mirada extraña.  
—Mamá, podrías sacarnos una foto... ¿Carlos, te importaría tomarte una foto conmigo? —preguntó Elías ahora en los brazos de su encontrado ídolo.  
—¡Tomaremos las que quieras! Ahora tengo mucho tiempo de sobra, y estamos aquí volviendo de nuestra gira...  
—¿Estamos? —preguntó emocionado tu hijo, interrumpiendo a Carlos— ¿Están James, Kendall y Logan aquí también?  
—¡Pues claro! Vinimos aquí de paso con los transportes de la gira... ¿Quierés que los llame?  
—¡Claro que sí! —respondió aplaudiendo.  
Este era el presentimiento que habías estado sintiendo desde que Elías comprobó que era Carlos de Big Time Rush. Por supuesto que estarían todos juntos. Si no fuese por la felicidad que irradiaba tu pequeño, probablemente seguirías pensando que haber venido hasta ese lugar era una mala idea...


	2. Capítulo 2

Carlos se dirigió del otro lado de las puertas del local para llamar a los tres chicos que estaban de espaldas. Las tres figuras se dieron vuelta, y lo siguieron hasta el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba Elías y tú.  
—¡Bi Taim Rash, mamá, Bi Taim Rush completo! —susurro en tu oído en un tono un poco elevado.  
Los cuatro chicos se acercaron. James se agachó para rodearlo con sus brazos y lo mismo hizo Kendall, que despeino un poco su cabello con su acaricia. Al parecer, uno de ellos había detenido su marcha al cruzar una mirada contigo.  
—Hola —saludó tímidamente Elías a Logan al acercarse hacia él para abrazarlo, pero este se limitó.  
—Hola campeón —respondió fríamente, sin agacharse para saludarlo, pero dedicándole una sonrisa falsa.  
—Logan, es un admirador. No te vendría mal ser amable con el niño. —musitó Kendall en su oído.  
—Perdón, amigo. ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿Así que te gusta Big Time Rush? —preguntó Logan poniendose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño y posar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.  
No pudiste evitar estremecerte al ver a aquel muchacho pálido, de ojos color café, con su sonrisa hoyuelada abrazando a tu hijo. Te dirigiste hacia aquella posición, manteniendo una mirada fija sobre él.  
—Me encanta, es mi banda favorita. —respondió contento Elías.  
—¿Tienes alguna canción favorita?  
—Me gustan todas, pero Cover Girl me gusta más. —respondió algo nervioso.  
—¿Cómo es eso? —se bufó.  
—Me gusta la letra. Mamá me ayudó a comprender todas las canciones, y Cover Girl tiene un gran significado. Es una linda canción para dedicar...  
—Este niño ya me cae bien —dijo Kendall dedicandole una amplia sonrisa y alzandolo a sus brazos—. Comportate. —le susurró ora vez Kendall a Logan.  
¿Comportarse de qué?, ¿acaso estaba tramando algo?, ¿qué quizó decir Kendall con eso?... ¿Habrá notado el abrumador clima que se había formado cuando ellos entraron terminó empeorando cuando Logan habló? Sinceramente no podías cubrir más tu odio a ese individuo. Primero ignorando a tu hijo y ahora haciendose el superior mientras se acercaba a tí... ¿qué pretende?

(Logan)  
¿Se habrá dado cuenta quién soy?, ¿acaso se habrá olvidado de mí?. ¿Quién es este pequeño?, ¿por qué están aquí y por qué hoy?

—Buen día —saludo cordialmente Logan al llegar hacia tu posición.  
—Hola —respondiste mirando hacia otro lado.  
—Lo siento —logró decir de vuelta tras varios minutos de un continuo silencio.  
—Creo que llegaste muy tarde para disculparte —dijiste observando como Elías se tomaba fotos alocadas con los demás chicos y charlaba con ellos que lo insitaban a terminar su desayuno.  
—Habíamos terminado —dijo Logan.  
—¿Acaso eso te excusa de no responder a ninguno de mis llamados? Logan, ¿olvidaste los buenos amigos que eramos antes de comenzar a salir? —escupiste las palabras por haberlas callado tanto tiempo. ¿Soltarle todo esto ahora? Claro que no. Ya con decir su nombre comenzaste a temblar.  
—Estaba de gira —logró decir con cara de pocos amigos, sin responder a ninguna de tus preguntas.  
—No puedo hablar de esto ahora. No ahora —dijiste caminando ligeramente hacia la mesa en que Elías se encontraba terminando su chocolatada—. Elí, creo que deberíamos irnos, o llegaras tarde en tu primer día. Que lindo ha sido toparnos con ellos, ¿verdad?  
—Esta bien —dijo él cuando apoyó su taza sobre la mesa—. ¿Podremos volver a verlos?  
—Seguramente, loquito —respondió Logan que ahora se encontraba detrás tuyo.  
—Mamá me llama así también —dijo Elías.  
Y así fue como el clima termino convirtiéndose en el terrible infierno que se aproximaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los ojos de los tres chicos que estaban despidiéndose de Elías con abrazos y besos se clavaron en Logan. Habían descubierto algo y no sabían qué.  
—Los quiero mucho —dijo Elías muy triste—. Gracias Carlos por traerlos a todos.  
—Ey, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo —repitió Logan.  
Te diste vuelta para enfrentarte con él.  
—Basta. No quiero que hables con mi hijo —le ordenaste.  
—¿Cómo...así? Ven a darme un abrazo de despedida, amigo —dijo Logan apartándose de ti para recibir con los brazos abiertos a Elías—. Qué tengas un lindo día en el jardín, vas a rockear —dijo chocandole los cinco.  
—No me provoques —refunfuñaste.  
—Elías, ella es tu madre, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aún haciendolo para irritarte.  
—Sí —afirmó el niño que se estaba colocando su mochila en los hombros con ayuda de Carlos.  
—¿Y tu padre? —inquisó Logan ahora para que en ese mismo instante reaccionaras.  
—Logan... —dijo Kendall descepcionado— Logan, vamos.  
—No, ¿dónde está tu padre ahora, Elías? —preguntó empujando a Kendall que le tomaba del brazo para ir hacia afuera.  
—No tengo papá —respondió.  
Pudiste observar la cara de sorpresa que se llevo Logan al escuchar las palabras de Elías. Sin ninguna otra aclaración necesaria, él se dirigió atónito hacia afuera a esperar a tu salida con él niño. James se disculpó en su nombre y se dirigió a afuera junto a Carlos y Kendall que no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder.  
Al salir, Logan los siguió.  
—Logan, déjalos en paz —gritó James antes de subirse al autobús con su café para llevar en la mano.  
—_, _ —repitió tu nombre para que detuvieras tu marcha—. ¿No...?  
—¡Basta, Logan! Haz de cuenta que hoy no me has visto. Nuestras vidas así seguirán en paz...  
—¿Quién es el padre de este niño?  
—Elías...  
—¿Qué, mami?  
—Elías, sube al auto por favor —Logan hizo un ademán para abrirle la puerta, pero tu lo empujaste.  
—¿Quién es el padre de este niño? —volvió a preguntar ofendido.  
—¿Por qué vienes a traerme un nuevo problema? —preguntaste realmente enojada.  
—¿Tu problema? Yo creo que es problema de éste... —dijo señalando a Elías que se encontraba con el celular de su mamá, mirando las fotos que se había tomado con todos menos con Logan.  
—¡Su nombre es Elías! —le gritaste—. Alejate de nosotros antes de que...  
—¿Con quién has estado luego de mi? —inquisó Logan yendo detrás tuyo mientras te dirigías a la puerta del conductor.  
—Si para dejarnos en paz necesito responderte a eso, por favor hace los cálculos... —le respondiste sin emitir ninguna palabra más.  
Y Logan quedó plantado contemplando como arrancabas el auto y se alejaban de él.


	4. Capítulo 4

(Logan)  
No, no podía ser cierto. Definitivamente no. Kendall se acercó hacia mi paradero en donde me encontraba paralizado mirando el lugar por donde _ y Elías se habían dirigido dejándome vació. El rubio no preguntó nada hasta ya haber subido ambos al transporte que nos traía de regreso de la gira.  
—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Kendall mirandome fijamente en mi lugar cercano a la ventana—. Te dije que te comportaras, y lo echaste todo a perder.  
—Callate, no necesitó de tus discursos ahora —reproché.  
—No te preocupes que no iba a darte ninguno ahora. Estoy harto de arreglar tus errores... aunque probablemente a ese niño este encuentro no se le olvidará jamás — sermoneo Kendall.  
—Otra vez con ese niño —susurré enojado.  
—Ese niño es un gran chico —comentó Carlos entrando a la cabina en la que nos encontrabamos— Logan, tu has arruinado esto otra vez por tus amores conflictivos de...  
—¡Basta! Todos mis problemas son justamente solo míos, no necesito que se entrometan para ayudarme a resolverlos —les grite dando un golpe a la pared del colectivo.  
—¿Quién es _? Nunca la has mencionado —inquiso Carlos, fijando los ojos en mi desde su asiento.  
— _ es la chica con la que he salido durante muchos años antes de ser parte de esta banda —respondí sentándome en el suelo.  
—¿Has tenido una relación que duró más de dos días? Me impresionas —me preguntó, y así fue también como se ganó una gran discusión hasta que Kendall intervino antes de que nos fueramos a las manos...  
—Te has ganado la fama de rompe-corazones, Logan, aceptalo. Es algo estúpido creerte lo que nos dices de _ cuando te conocemos muy bien —remarcó el rubio que hablaba pacíficamente viendo como James ahora dormía en la cabina detrás.  
—Pero realmente es así —les dije calmado y confundido—. Pero ese niño...  
—Se parecía muchísimo a ti... —dijo Carlos entre dientes.  
—No, no. No puede serlo... Ese niño... Elías... —un inoportuno escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.  
—Logan... ¿alguna vez... alguna vez... te has encontrado intimamente con _? —preguntó Kendall en un tono alarmado. No respondí— Logan, ¿has...?  
—Sí, sí Kendall, sí. Pero eso fue hace muchos años atrás, y nos cuidamos —le dedique una mirada fulminante y de tristeza cuando...  
—Siempre sucede que... un error de fábrica... y ella ahora —Kendall comenzó a balbucear palabras que no habían forma de conectar en oración alguna.  
—Exactamente, ¿hace cuantos años ha pasado de esto? —preguntó Carlos acariciando su cabellera.  
—Tres años —le respondí apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis manos y mirando el suelo del autobús.  
—Elías me dijo que tenía cuatro años y hoy empezaba pre-escolar —comentó Carlos antes de abandonarnos a mi y a Kendall para encontrarse con James en la otra cabina.  
—Logan... ¿No crees que...? —me preguntó Kendall luego de oir como la puerta corrediza se cerró detrás de Carlos.  
—No puede ser. ¿Por qué me lo habría ocultado tanto tiempo? —le respondí con un nuevo nudo en mi garganta. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No quería reconocer la verdad.  
—Tal vez lo ha intentado y no logró comunicarse contigo...  
— _ mencionó haberme llamado, pero nunca recibí una llamada perdida de ella —respondí alegrándome un poco.  
—Has cambiado tu número, recuerdalo...  
Maldito seas, Kendall. Tu y tu maldita inteligencia pueden irse a... Él tenía razón. Pero no, necesitaba oirlo de ella. No, yo no... Por más que todas las evidencias dijeran lo contrario, aún no me lo creería. Soy Logan, el muchacho que vive de fiesta en fiesta, conociendo mujeres preciosas a quienes seduzco con mi simpatía... Yo... ¿papá? No, no. ¿Cómo se comporta un padre? No. Con tan solo pensarlo un momento, me estremecí. De repente, lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de mis ojos, y me imagine todo lo que _ habría sufrido durante todos estos años... sola. Que desconsiderado, que estúpido fui...


	5. Capítulo 5

(Logan)  
¿Qué quise probar haciendole esas preguntas tan estúpidas al pequeño? Soy un idiota, no merezco todo lo que tengo. Necesitaba ver y hablar con _ cuanto antes, ¿pero cómo haría eso? No tenía su número de teléfono, ni el de su móvil, ni nada.  
Me tranquilicé. Me levanté del piso y deje de sollozar en vano. Si había algo inconcluso, ¿por qué derramar un llanto por algo no comprobado? ¿Tres años? Más bien cinco años y lo recordaba perfectamente... porque fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.  
Tomé mi celular de mi bolsillo mientras hice mi camino hacia el sillón que tenía cerca. Me recosté en él y divagué en Twitter leyendo mis menciones. Mucho amor, un poco de odio, groserías, más groserías... ¿Y si le mencionaba por aquí? A lo sumo me leería y no podría ignorarme. No, tenía que ser más valiente y encontrarla de otra forma más directa...  
Mis sentimientos por _ no eran los mismos que años atrás, yo no era el mismo tampoco... Pero se sentía como una necesidad el tener que hablar con ella. Conocer sobre ella. Y si ese niño no llegará a ser... y si necesitaba ayuda para mantener a Elías, que yo estaba más que predispuesto a ofrecerle todo. En parte ella había sido una gran amiga mia, y verla sola, con una mirada triste realmente no le hacia bien a nadie.  
'Mi mamá también me llama de esa manera' Yo le llamaba mi loquita a ella... ¿era esto alguna clase de dinastía?  
'No sé donde esta'... No sabía donde estaba.  
Todas esas preguntas volverían a formularse una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Si algo era claro, es que no sería capaz de dormir tranquilo durante las siguientes noches...

(_)  
Nunca creí que llevando a Elías a la ciudad nos metería en ese semejante enruedo. Conocer a Big Time Rush, conocer a Logan... Conocer a Logan. ¿Quién era ahora Logan?, ¿por qué cuestionaba todo?, ¿por qué le gustaba entrometerse tanto?... ¿Quién es Logan?  
—Mamá, ¿estás llorando otra vez? —preguntó Elías desde el asiento trasero muy triste.  
—No, mi amor, estoy emocionada nomás. ¡Conociste a Big Time Rush! ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? —dijiste secándote las lágrimas. Te era inevitable no derramar algunas cuando reaccionabas a algo que te molestaba.  
—A sido genial. Los chicos son muy buena onda, ¡y Carlos me invitó a jugar y comer dulces a su casa! —exclamó muy emocionado, estirando su mano que sostenía tu teléfono—. Mamá, acaba de sonar. ¿Y tu que has hablado con Logan? Casi no hable con él, y es mi favorito.  
—De lo feliz que te veías tomando tu desayuno con Carlos —dijiste confundida y enseñandole una sonrisa.  
Logan era su favorito. Él muchacho que al principio le había ignorado y luego hecho preguntas inoportunas era su preferido.  
—¿Así que Carlos te invitó a su casa? —le pregunté recibiendo mi celular mientras seguía conduciendo.  
—Sí, a comer ese arroz de colores que hace con su novia Alexa. Y dijo que ya se había guardado tu número luego de que te vio charlando con Logan.  
—¿Qué? —¿Qué Carlos hizo qué?— ¿Le has dejado que tomará mi teléfono?  
—Así después planeaban cuando podía ir a su casa, mami.  
No hablamos más del tema. Llegamos a la puerta del instituto, le bese su mejilla y le deseé un muy buen día. Ahora tenía unas pocas horas para ir de compras y calmarme un poco... ¿Qué había sucedido esta mañana?


	6. Capítulo 6

—Lamento haber poseído tu celular sin apenas conocernos. Simplemene tuve un ligero presentimiento de que me haría falta tu número cuando tú y Log...  
—¿Por qué me has llamado? —preguntaste a quien fuese la persona que estaba del otro lado del tuvo.  
—Hemos estado charlando, y Log...  
—¿Charlando?, ¿Ahora ustedes y cuantos más sabrán de este encuentro? Cuando un admirador se les acerca, ustedes son amables con él y listo, eso es todo. ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —dijiste apresuradamente.  
—Era necesario. Y sé que tienes razón, fue un simple encuentro... pero no para Logan y tú y eso lo sabes —dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.  
Escuchar ese nombre... No querías saber nada con 'ese' Logan.  
—_, ¿erés tu? _, ¿hola? Soy Logan. Perdón, lo lamento, fui un estúpido y no medí mis palabras. _, ¿sigues ahí? Por favor, contestame, estoy desesperado. —lograste oir su voz algo alejada, pidiendo por el móvil, casi rogando para hablar contigo—. ¿_?  
—Estoy aquí —dijiste luego de un suspiro.  
—_, lo siento. Me siento un idiota luego de lo de hoy. No sé por qué lo hice, realmente no entiendo. Debió haber sido los celos de reconocer que tenías un hijo y con otro homb...  
—Logan, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto... —le respondiste a sus plegarias.  
—_, por favor, escuchame. Solo escuchame —rogó algo desilucionado.  
—Creo que te he escuchado lo suficiente —dijiste sintiendo como tu corazón se aceleraba.  
—No, por favor, no. Escúchame, en serio, por favor. Seré breve.  
—Realmente no siento que debería concederte el tiempo... —sintiendo como tu voz se iba quebrando de a poco.  
—Por favor te lo pido. Si no me lo das ahora seguiré llamándote y enviándote mensajes y contrataré a alguien para que averigue donde vives y así no tendrás...  
—No hagas eso. Enviame un mensaje si quieres, pero en otro momento.  
—Realmente necesito hablar contigo. Muchas gracias, _.  
No se despidieron. Ambos cortaron la comunicación sin comentar nada más. No sabías si estar agradecida o no por el gesto de Carlos. ¿Querías arreglar las cosas, querías hablar con Logan...?, ¿podrían hablar seriamente?  
Era muy tarde y Elías mañana tenía un nuevo día. Guardaste el móvil en tu bolso, y te dirigiste a buscarlo a la casa de sus abuelos. Seguramente ya había cenado y estaba dormido. No podías estar más agradecida de haber recibido la ayuda de tus padres con el pequeño desde su nacimiento.  
Mañana sería un nuevo día para todos.  
Mañana tal vez le darías otra oportunidad a Logan, una vez más.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sonó la alarma del despertador, y Elías remoloneó en su lado de la cama. Ya era costumbre dormir con el en la gran cama, tenerlo cerca te brindaba mayor seguridad.  
Esta vez si tomaron el desayuno en casa, aunque Elías quería volver a la cafetería pensando que volvería a encontrarse con Big Time Rush. Luego de terminar con lo cotidiano, lo llevaste al jardín y allí fue cuando tu celular sonó por primera vez en el día.  
Abriste el nuevo mensaje una vez ya dentro del auto. '¿Tienes algún momento libre en el dia de hoy?' Tu corazón se detuvo unos segundos al ver él número. Sin dudas era Logan. Así fuese que lo tuvieras, no querías concederle ni un minuto de tu vida, pero se lo debías. Era lo correcto... ¿no?  
'Por la tarde estaré en casa con Elías. Otro momento es imposible' le respondiste y al minuto tuviste un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada.  
'¿A la hora del almuerzo? Te invito, yo pago' decía el nuevo mensaje.  
Luego de mucho razonarlo, le diste linterna verde. Serían unas pocas horas, y Elías no tendría que sufrir otro momento caótico... mucho menos abandonarlo en lo de tus padres.  
Fuiste a trabajar como de costumbre, y a la hora que habían pactado con Logan, saliste del establecimiento para reunirte con él en un restaurante cercano. Ahí estaba Logan esperándote, impactante y con su estúpida sonrisa que tanto se le parece a tu pequeño. Lo saludaste con un beso en la mejilla, y ese fue el máximo contacto físico que tuvieron por el resto de la jornada.  
—Que bueno que hayas aceptado a venir —dijo suavemente Logan.  
—¿Qué quieres? —fuiste al grano.  
—_, lo que me dijiste ayer antes de subir al auto... No puede ser posible... —dijo tartamudeando—. Antes que me respondas a lo siguiente, deberías saber que no importa cual sea la respuesta, deseo ayudarte. ¿Has estado con alguien... después de mi?  
Wow, ¿Logan del pasado había vuelto? Ese Logan era el que querías escuchar, al confianzudo pero amable, al simpático pero agradable, al amoroso pero respetuoso.  
—Sí, y al enterarse de que... estaba esperando a Elías huyo tal como tu hiciste —dijiste algo asombrada.  
Logan no supo que decir. Modulo, y lamió sus labios antes de volver a preguntar...  
—¿El niño... es mi hijo? —logró hacerlo a pesar de encontrarse muy nervioso.


	8. Capítulo 8

Asentiste. Logan tragó saliva ruidosamente, y subió su mirada para encontrase con la tuya. Dejo de jugar con sus manos y se llevó una a su boca. Estaba preocupado, y su cara denotaba su infidelidad. Trataste de tomar su otra mano, pero el se apresuró en retirarle de arriba de la mesa en la que se encontraba almorzando.  
—No podía enviarte un mensaje, por eso te llamé varios veces y desistí cuando me daba con el contestador. Ya eras un famoso muy popular, pensé, y por eso no quise traerte un problema —largaste todo el embrollo.  
—Había cambiado mi número, pero nunca evitaría tus llamados —dijo Logan—. Esto era lo que tanto me carcomeó la mente. Saqué cuentas, Carlos me contó todo lo que él le dijo a Carlos, y Carlos me dijo que... —comenzo a tartamudear y repetir.  
—No te sientas culpable, Elías es un chico sano y muy seguro de si mismo —dijiste para calmarlo, pero realmente no lo creías.  
—Ningún niño merece vivir sin conocer a su padre —dijo cuando retomó el valor— Elías... es mi hijo.  
Al escucharlo decir esas palabras, tu mente se bloqueo. Imaginaste por unos segundos que sería de Logan si hubiese optado por criar un infante por sobre su banda, e inmediatamente te deshiciste de es casi sueño. Cada uno es feliz haciendo lo que ha nacido para ejercer. Pero sí, aquel hombre de farándula era padre, y era padre de tu hijo.  
—No sabes en cuanto se parecen, Logan. Siempre me recuerda a tí —esto si era cierto.  
—¿En serio? —cuestionó con un nuevo brillo de interés en sus ojos.  
—Mi pequeño es igual a ti. Es petiso, lleva ese cabello café igual de suave que solía ser el tuyo, cuando sonríe se le forman esos pocitos en los costados que tanta ternura me da... —comentaste como quien habla muy seguro de sí mismo.  
—¿Y cómo es él, cómo se comporta?  
—Bueno, pues él adora escuchar música, hacer locuras, hacerme enojar ensuciandome toda la cocina por querer "cocinar"... —no pudiste evitar sonreír.  
—¿Cocinar? Tan pequeño y cocinando... —emitió una carcajada de tan solo imaginarlo.  
—Él dice que me ha estado observando como y a veces me sorprende que lo haga detalladamente —te detuviste para observar la concentración de Logan en tu relato—. Le gusta hacer piruetas en los sillones y en la cama, disfruta de la naturaleza. A veces me comenta sus sueños locos, o algún que otro chiste que aprendió en el jardín... ¡y también es un romántico!  
—Ahí esta mi loquito... —dijo sonriendo ampliamente y acariciándose el cabello—. Este niño si que es mi ídolo, me parece.  
—Tendrías que comprobarlo por ti mismo, es increíble —confesaste.  
—¿Qué clase de otras cosas ha hecho? —inquirió.  
—Le llama princesa a la niña que le atrae, y para el día del amor me ha pedido comprar de su golosina favorita para regalarle. Y sí, me rompe todas las cosas alrededor de la casa... —desviaste la conversación.  
—¿Sucedió algo luego? —preguntó aún del tema previo.  
—La niña le besó la mejilla y Elías parloteó sobre ella todo el resto del dia que estuvo conmigo. Lo lleva en los genes, Logan —bromeaste.  
Logan soltó otra carcajada y contemplo tu rostro alegre. Habían logrado tener una charla seria, y develar lo que en un principio Logan buscaba. Él niño era un constante recordatorio de Logan, y él se sentía culpable por todo lo malo que debe haber atraído su injusta huída. Pero ambos estaban en parte disfrutando el momento que los reencontraba. Terminaron de comer, pagaron el resúmen y se dirigieron hacia fuera del local. Logan te acompaño hacia donde habías aparcado tu automóvil, y tomó de tu brazo muy suavemente para que tan solo te enfocaras en él antes de partir.  
—¿Cómo lo has logrado? Me refiero, a educar y proteger de un niño todo por cuenta propia... —preguntó.


	9. Capítulo 9

—Mantener un niño es trabajo, pero... con ayuda de algunos familiares y amigos. El crédito no puede ser solo mio —respondiste.  
—Pero tu eres quien más ha influido en su vida de todos modos —dijo dubitativo.  
Te sonrojaste.  
—Dejame por favor ayudarte con Elías.  
Al nombrar su nombre, te etremeciste y Logan se percató de ello. Posó su mano sobre tu hombro antes de volverte a hablar, y suspiro cuando lo interrumpiste.  
—No queremos problemas ahora, Logan. Eres famoso, no podemos, no, no... —negaste.  
—No importa eso, _. El amor es mi principio primero, y lo sabes. Dejame darle al niño una familia, algo en que me recuerde. Lo he pensado bastante... y definitivamente quiero brindarle muchas cosas que no he podido compartir con él desde que nació. Quiero conocerlo, y quiero que él a mi. Por favor, _ —continuó.  
Dudaste por varios segundos. ¿Debías confiar en él?,¿por qué? Te había abandonado, ¿qué quería?, ¿que buscaba con todo esto? Sería muy complicado para tu hijo tener un padre famoso. Una vida muy agitada, se ilusionaria y no llegaría a verlo casi nunca. Preferible a eso, no verlo que andar cancelando citas; pensaste. Pero se lo debías, por más duro que sonará, era algo entre él y su también hijo. No podías permitir que abandonara a tu hijo como te lo habia hecho a ti. Eras rencorosa, pero solo por Elías y la admiración profunda que sentía por Logan, su favorito de la banda, le darías una oportunidad.  
—Esta bien.  
—¿Si? —preguntó sorprendido pero alegre.  
—Si, pero debo estar presente en la mayoría de los encuentros que quieras tener con él... Logan, a penas conozco a este nuevo tu...  
—Realmente sería genial que te unieras. No sería tan embarazoso...  
—¿Por qué lo sería?  
—No le conozco en absoluto, y necesito un tirabuzón de preguntas. _, eres especial en eso. Tu si que no has cambiado —dijo defendiéndose— Vale. Tan solo dime... te llamaré cuando este libre el próximo fin de semana y... te digo mi plan para... si lo apruebas o no —dijo tímidamente, alejándose de ti.  
—Me parece bien —dijiste acomodando tu bolso en tu hombro.  
—Muchas gracias, _. En serio te agradezco mucho que me perdones.  
—No lo he hecho. Solo he accedido a esto porque Elías merece una explicación... después de atormentarlo preguntandole donde se encuentra su padre... ahora merece conocerlo.  
—Lo siento.  
—Ya lo veremos.

(Logan)  
No puedo estar más feliz. _ me dejaría entablar una relación con mi hijo perdido ahora encontrado. No sé realmente que buscaba en realizar eso, pero sentía que era lo correcto. Después de hablarlo con Kendall, comprendí que era lo que debía hacer. Claro estaba que _ no iría a perdonarme pronto, pero debía intentarlo.  
Siento que podría haber dado más de mi en nuestra relación. Quien había terminado con ella fui yo, y por una simple estupidez: quería ser libre y alguien que comprendiera mis repentinos viajes al extranjero con la banda. Pero estoy decidido a revertir todo.  
Será esta gran noticia, que al principio me quebrantó el corazón que ahora me ayudaba a ver todo con mayor claridad. Ese niño merecía un padre normal, un padre que le amase y supiese de su existencia, que su vida le era importante por el simple hecho de ya ser su hijo.  
Ese niño también merecía una familia. Necesitaba reconquistar a _ para ello, y estaba terminantemente comprometido con este nuevo desafío.  
El viernes por la noche luego de abandonar el estudio, llegué a casa y marqué su número. Acordamos que iría a la suya el día siguiente a buscarles, y de allí los llevaría al parque de diversiones y luego a la feria. Una primera cita con Elías... y otra nueva primera cita con _.  
Aquí comenzaría una nueva etapa en mi vida... o en nuestras vidas.


	10. Capítulo 10

Alguien golpea la puerta el sábado por la tarde, justo para la hora en que Elías debía ir despertando de su siesta. Atiendes la puerta y el muchacho morocho de sonrisa hoyuelada se encontraba impacientemente esperando.  
—Hola —saluda inclinándose para besar tu mejilla, pero te le apartas.  
—Hola, pasa —dices haciendo un ademán para que entre—. Elías estaba durmiendo, pero ya le he dicho que baje a saludar.  
—Muy buenos modales les enseñas —trató de aludirte.  
Te sentías muy extraña, ¿cómo reaccionaría Elías frente a todo esto?. Dudabas de haberle permitido a Logan que interactúe con él tan pronto. Miedo, eso era lo que corría por tus venas. Miedo a que les fuese abandonar otra vez. Pero Logan había demostrado que intentaría remediar el daño, y por sus declaraciones, pareció ser muy convincente. Sí algo salía mal, pues Elías recibiría una buena explicación cuando fuese mayor de edad. Pero ahora... que sea lo que Dios quiera.  
Eías bajo las escaleras vestido y peinado. Al parecer había oído que teniamos visitas, pero no de Logan. Se paralizó en los últimos escalones al percatarse de quien estaba en su casa, y luego corrió a esconderse detrás de tus piernas.  
—Ey, campeón... ¿me recuerdas? —pregunta Logan animado.  
—Tiene sueño, pero... Elías, saluda —dices en susurrándole a él y tomando de sus hombritos para que saliera detrás tuyo.  
—Eres Logan de Bij Taim Rash —musita y le da una mano, sonriendo timidamente.  
¿Qué ocurría con el pequeño?, ¿por qué se comportaba así?  
—Mamá, ¿por qué esta aquí? —pregunta Elías sorprendido.  
—Elí, Logan vino a visitarte —respondes.  
—Amigo, siento que te debo una gran disculpa... y quiero compensarlo. ¡Traje caramelos! —exclama Logan entregándole un pequeño presente que guardaba en su bolsillo trasero.  
Hiciste mala cara, obviamente no solucionaría todo regalando un par de golosinas. Pero era un buen comienzo, Elías amo el gesto y pareció entrar en confianza rápidamente.  
—También quiero llevarte al parque de diversiones. Me ha comentado un pajarito que eres algo travieso.. —comenta Logan guiñandole un ojo al niño.  
—¿Mami, me dejas? —pregunta el chico emocionado.  
Por un momento sentiste que debías dejarlos ir solos, pero Logan se aterraría de estar solo con él...  
—De hecho, mami nos acompañara también —dice Logan, percatándose poco después de que se ha referido a tí de la misma manera que Elías lo hacía...  
Logan abrió la puerta de su automóvil para Elías y para ti. Condujo hasta el paradero que habían planeado, y Elías comenzó a aplaudir desde su asiento al llegar a la entrada. No eras muy amante de los juegos de adrenalina, pero al parecer tus dos acompañantes lo eran. Esta bien, era una cita entre ellos... tu solo irías para ver que como salía todo perfectamente como Logan y tu deseaban.  
Al descender del auto, Elías pareció olvidar por un momento con quien iba hasta la boletería tomado de la mano. Estaba muy emocionado, y Logan demostraba estar feliz con respecto a eso.  
Fueron a varios juegos, a los cuales en varios te incluyeron, pero en otros simplemente declinabas la propuesta. Elías se veía contento al igual que Logan, y adorabas ver esa felicidad radiante en ambos. Fueron a las tazas giratorias, a la rueda de la fortuna, a la montaña rusa apta para niños... Y luego simplemente jugaron a varios en los que tenían que disparar chorros de agua, pegarle al cocodrilo, embocarle los aros, encestar... El niño con ayuda de Logan logró varios puntos para luego canjearlo en más caramelos.  
—¿Más caramelos? —dijiste en tono de precaución a Logan.  
—Guardalos para comer en el jardín, para compartir... —le sugiere al niño.  
De repente, Logan alza en sus brazos a Elías y lo revuela por el aire, cuidadosamente. Él pequeño es feliz en sus brazos, y parece estar disfrutando de la compañía de su aún no reconocido padre. No puedes evitar sonreír. Lo acomoda sobre sus hombros, y los tres siguen encaminandose hacia la plaza donde se encuentran los columpios. A ambos lados del camino, vendedores ambulantes anuncian las cosas que ofrecen... Logan se detiene y compra una rosa roja para ti.  
—Para usted —menciona, ofreciendotela.  
No crees que debas tomarla, pero Elías se encuentra al igual de inquietante que Logan para ver tu reacción.  
—Gracias —agradeces ruborizada.  
—¿Cómo la estas pasando, amigo? —pregunta Logan palmeando despacito las piernas de Elías.  
—¡Genial! —le responde subiendo su pulgar frente a la cara de Logan para que le viera.  
—Vaya, eres casi como yo. Te gustan los juegos del parque... Deberíamos volver a hacerlo otro día —te guiña un ojo.  
—¡Sí, sí, sí!  
—Elías... ¿qué otras cosas te gustan? —pregunta apoyándolo en el suelo.  
—Me gustan hacer muchas cosas como cantar, jugar, hablar, ayudar a mamá...  
—¿Ayudar? —dices soltando una risita.  
—Bueno, arruinar algunas cosas que mamá esta preparando... pero siempre me perdona porque dice que no lo hice a propósito.  
Logan esboza una gran sonrisa.  
—Yo solía ser igual a tu edad, y mi madre siempre me regañaba. Tienes suerte de tener una madre comprensiva como _.


	11. Capítulo 11

—He pasado una gran tarde junto a Elías y tú —susurra Logan luego de apagar el motor del auto al aparcar al frente de tu casa.  
Elías esta durmiendo en la parte trasera de su auto, y justo cuando haces un ademán para despertarlo, Logan aparta tu mano suavemente y te pide que guardes silencio mientras desciende del auto. Primero abre tu puerta y espera hasta que salgas, después abre la del niño y cuidadosamente desabrocha su cinturón y lo carga en brazos hacia la puerta principal. Las llaves de la puerta repiquetean nerviosamente en tus manos segundos antes de abrirla. Haces un ademán para que Logan entré con Elías aún dormido en sus brazos al oscuro lugar de entrada.  
—¿Dónde está su recámara? —pregunta Logan en voz baja.  
—En el piso de arriba, a la derecha. Pero... casi nunca duerme ahí.  
—Entonces lo dejaré en la tuya, si me lo permites...  
—Adelante.  
Minutos más tarde, Logan desciende por las escaleras y te encuentra en la cocina.  
—¿Quiéres algo de beber?  
—No, gracias, estoy bien —agradece.  
—Logan, lo que has hecho hoy... Gracias, realmente valoro... —no sabes como expresarte.  
—No deberías, es lo menos que puedo hacer desde mi parte.  
—Elías sea divertido muchísimo contigo hoy. Rara vez lo veo morirse a carcajadas como hoy ha hecho estando contigo —dices apartando la mirada.  
—_... —inquiere.  
—¿En serio no quieres nada para tomar, comer? —insistes, tratando de evitar su mirada o que te confiese algo que no quieres escuchar.  
—_, ¿has hablado con él niño sobre mi? —escupe las palabras con temor.  
—Yo... no... creo que es muy pronto... Yo... podría...  
—¿Pretendes hacerlo o espero otros cinco años más hasta que entré al secundario, u otros cinco más hasta que se vaya a la universidad...? —dice cambiando su tono de voz, desesperado.  
—Logan, mira, creo que es muy pronto...  
—Elías merece saber que tiene un padre...  
—Es verdad.  
—Elías tiene todo derecho a un padre...  
—No... me siento conforme hablando de esto ahora. Claro que sí, pero Logan... por más que intente no puedo. No después de como reaccionó las vez pasada que te paralizaste bombardeandonos a preguntas. Me traicionaste hace mucho tiempo atrás y sin querer arruinaste a esta pequeña familia en cuestión de segundos. Ahora, por favor, vete de aquí —le pides con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—_, no llores, no... No, por favor... Yo... —se acerca para abrazarte, con su cara llena de preocupación y perdón.  
—Logan, por favor, lárgate —dices imperiosamente alejándote de él.  
Él capta la indirecta, por lo que se aleja de ti y se da vuelta. Para cuando llega al marco de la puerta de la cocina, se gira para decir algo en voz baja. —No sé porque niegas tanto todo, porque te hechas atrás cuando tienes la oportunidad de avanzar... Eso has hecho conmigo... decidiste que lo mejor era dejar lo nuestro atrás o inconcluso cuando comencé con las giras, a tener menos tiempo disponible para gastarlo contigo...  
—¿GASTAR...? —casi le gritas girándote y caminando hacia su lugar furiosa y triste a la vez.  
—Aprovechar, pasar... lo siento, no quise... No sé que más decirte, _. No quieres aceptar mis disculpas, no quieres aceptar mi ayuda para criar al niño, no entiendes que he venido para quedarme... No entiendes que yo quiero comenzar desde cero, hacer todo otra vez... —confiesa heladamente, con su mirada clavada en la tuya.  
—Es muy tarde. Y si, tal vez prefiero desaprovechar, GASTAR mis oportunidades en otras personas más que en ti. Nos abandonaste, y luego ni te preocupaste en chequear si todo ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO se encontraba PERFECTO en la vida del señor Logan el mujeriego Henderson.. —dices haciendo énfasis en cada palabra que deseabas destacar.  
—¿Cómo... cómo sabés de eso? Yo no soy un... —pregunta realmente herido.  
—Dije mujeriego, no confundas las palabras ahora. Cuando sos una celebridad, toda tu vida se la sabe de memoria la gente que te sigue...  
Logan se gira y retoma camino hacia la puerta principal. Esta vez no se gira para decir sus últimas palabras.  
—Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, discute lo que quieras... No me perdones... pero el niño necesita un padre...  
—¡Uno que le quiera, y no lo vea como un deber! —le gritas aún desdela cocina.  
—¿Acaso crees que no le quiero? —pregunta volviendo hacia la cocina, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. —¿Acaso no crees que aquel día que se acercó corriendo hacia afuera de la cafetería para abrazarme no me genero ningún tipo de sentimiento de aprecio?  
—Eso... no...  
—No lo sabes. No sabes todo lo que he pensado en estos días. Desde que conocí a Elías no dejo de pensar en él antes de irme a dormir, esta semana ha sido una de las que realmente me he mantenido ocupado pensando en solo una persona. Esto ya no se trata de ti o como quiero volver a conquistarte, volver a lo que teníamos antes... Todo lo que quiero es que Elías reconozca que tiene un padre, quien lo ama sin apenas conocerlo, que solo lo adora por el simple hecho de que fue fruto de un gran amor que solíamos tener... y porque es hermoso, inteligente... como tu —su voz se quiebra y algunas lagrimas comienzan a rodar silenciosamente por sus mejillas. —Apenas lo recosté en su cama luego de ayudarle a poner su pijama, me agradeció... ¡Un niño me agradece por tan solo un día de travesura! Y luego dijo que me quería...  
—Logan... —eres interrumpida.  
—¡Estoy perdido! Elías apenas me conoce y también ya me quiere —se seca una lágrima. —Mira... solo quiero que sepas... que no me importa lo que me hayas dicho hoy... solo por ese chico voy a actuar, y voy a seguir intentando todo por su amor... Es mi hijo. Elías es mi hijo y no puedes impedirme querer darle la vida que deseo para un hijo mio.  
Logan clava su mirada destruida en la tuya por lo que sería una eternidad, esperando por una respuesta tuya. Al darse cuenta que no dirías nada, hace su último intento para dirigirse hacia afuera.  
—Espera... Logan... —corres hacia la puerta antes de que desaparezca para lo que sería siempre, y le abrazas. Lo estrechas contra tu cuerpo fuerte pero cariñosamente, tus brazos sobre su cuello.  
De repente ahogas un sollozo, lo que acababa de decir fue realmente maravilloso. Sus brazos se unen armoniosamente alrededor de tus caderas, de tu cuerpo entero, y ahí es cuando comienzas a llorar.  
'Wow, llorando en los brazos de Logan, y encima de Henderson, el padre de mi hijo, el hombre que me hizo mujer...'  
Sus manos ascienden hacia tu rostro, al igual que su mirada. Te seca algunas lágrimas con sus tiernas manos, y luego, desprevenidamente se inclina más cerca de ti para plantar uno de los besos más dulces sobre tus labios...


	12. Capítulo 12

Al separarse, Logan luce perplejo, pero no más que tu. Ni siquiera fue una primera cita de reencuentro y se besan.

—Perdón, yo... no quise —dice Logan acomodandose el cabello.

No le respondes, simplemente te apartas de sus brazos. Muchos pensamientosse cruzaron en tu mente en ese momento, estabas confundida. Elías, Logan, reencontrarse, develar una gran noticia, nuevos sentimientos... ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

—Podemos decircelo ambos —logras decir soltando un suspiro al ver como se tranquiliza Logan al oirte. —Ven alguno de estos días a comer... cenar, si estás muy ocupado durante el día.

—Lo haré, sin dudas. Siempre sera mejor hablar con él en tu presencia.

De repente, Elías se encuentra en los primeros escalones de la escalera, frotandose los ojos y recostado sobre la baranda de madera.

—¿Mami? —pregunta descendiendo cuidadosamente.

—Elías, ¿qué sucede? Cuidado, te vas a caer. Quedate ahí —le reprendes en un tono de preocupación y subiendo hacia su posiciòn para alzarlo en brazos. —¿Qué paso, mi corazón?

—Mamá, escuché ruidos y yo estaba durmiendo solo en mi habitación... Tenía miedo. ¿Estas bien, mami? —susurra acurrucado en tus brazos, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

—Sí, corazón, solo... estabamos hablando cuando podríamos repetir este gran día.

Elìas abre los ojos de par en par para descubrir la figura de Logan rígido con las manos en los bolsillos, al final de la escalera. —¡Logan todavía esta aquí! —exclama con una extraña sorpresa en su tono.

—Ey, loquito, pensé que estabas dormido —dice enseñando una gran sonrisa cuando el niño le saluda con una mano. —Creo que debería irme, por cierto.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver mañana, Logan? Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Hoy me diverti mucho en la feria.

—Mañana será —musitas para el alivio de ambos.

Elías sonríe complacientemente en tus brazos, y Logan ahora se encuentra más relajado, igual de cómodo sabiendo que se volverían a ver pronto.

—Elías, despidete de Logan otra vez y a la cama que mañana hay que levantarse temprano —le susurras al oido.

—¿Me llevarás a mi cama, mamá? —pregunta adormilado.

Asientes.

—¿Puede subir Logan con nosotros?

Tu cara entra en pánico, pero... ¿por qué no? Tendrías que empezar a acostumbrarte a esto. Elías presiente algo y no puedes impedirselo. —Claro.

Logan sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación. Toma su abrigo que descansa en el sillón del living. —Debería irme ya en realidad, Elías.

—En serio no nos molestaría, Logan. Ya has subido unos minutos atrás igual —le incitas.

Logan comienza a subir las escaleras con su abrigo ya puesto. Tu vas con Elías en brazos hasta su habitación y lo vuelves a recostar. Depositas un beso en su frente y te sientas a un lado de su cama.

—Te quiero mucho, hijo —le susurras mientras acaricias su mejilla.

—Mamá yo también te quiero mucho. A los dos, a ti también Logan.

—Eres un chiquillo travieso, Elías.

La respuesta de Logan no era exactamente la que esperabas, pero notas como se estremecí al escucharlo. Al parecer no esta acostumbrado a oir esta clase de afecto, pero se entiende que lo esta intentando. Hubiese sido peor si permanecia en silencio.

Entonces mañana seriá un gran día, o eso se prometió en algún momento.


	13. Capítulo 13

A la mañana siguiente, dejaste a Elías en la casa de tus padres y disparaste al trabajo que ya ibas demorada. La noche anterior no pudiste conciliar el sueño con todo lo que Logan había confesado sobre como se sentía con respecto al niño. Nunca habías pensado que él trataría de volver a tu vida, a vuestra vida con tu hijo. Hacía alrededor de cinco años prometiste que nunca le mencionarías a Elías sobre este lío fortuito. Siempre pensando en lo que Logan no se merecía... pero nunca en lo que Elías realmente debería saber. Algúndía tendrías que confrontarte a su pregunta, y lo sabías... pero no esperabas que ese día estuviera tan cercano, y mucho menos que sería hoy.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir a la casa de los abuelos siempre que tienes que trabajar los domingos? —inquiere Elías desde su asiento.

—¿No te gusta ir a su casa? —le preguntas, pispeando cuidadosamente mientras conduces hacia la casa de ellos.

—Sí, me gusta cocinar galletitas con la abuela o jugar con el abuelo a la pelota y salir a pasear, a tomar helado... —dice mirando hacia afuera de su ventanilla.

—¿Entonces? —preguntas algo confundida.

—Los papás de Tomi no viven en la misma casa, y él va los fines de semana a la casa de su padre y pasa todo el tiempo con él. ¿Por qué yo no voy a la casa de mi papá? —pregunta en un tono amable.

¿Cómo le respondes a eso?, ¿qué es exactamente lo que el niño esta pensando sobre esta situación? Pues claro que iría al jardín y hablaría con sus compañeritos. Seguro era que los padres de alguno de ellos también estarían separados... pero por lo menos contaba con el amor de ambos.

—Hijo, tu papá siempre estuvo muy ocupado. Además siempre te ha gustado ir a lo de los abuelos, es por eso que nunca se lo pedí —escupes las palabras, con un nudo en la garganta.

Al llegar al trabajo, cumpliste con todos tus deberes del día y le enviaste un mensaje a Logan para corroborar si hoy volverìan a reunirse en casa.

"Hoy preguntó por tí" le enviaste primero.

Su respuesta no llego mucho tiempo después."¿Qué ha preguntado?"

"En realidad, me ha preguntado porque no iba a la casa de su padre cuando yo debía trabajar... como hace uno de sus amigos del jardin"

"¿Qué le has contestado?"

Puedes sentir que lo estas estorbando, tal como le explicaste a Elías en el viaje a casa de sus abuelos. "Que su padre siempre estuvo muy ocupado y no queríamos molestarlo"

Ahora su respuesta tardo en llegar, o el solo se acordo que debía responderte. "Sabes que siempre ha sido así. Aunque... _, perdón por lo de hoy, realmente no puedo ir... No suelo tener que quedarme hasta tarde en el estudio. Veré si puedo salir antes... ahora me regañan si no dejo de mensajearme"

"Siempre lo has estado, no me sorprende en absoluto. Eres tu quien ha llegado ahora a traernos problemas. Es tu hijo, como dijiste ayer. Pensé que por eso tratarías de ser razonable por una sola vez de esta nueva vida que quieres comenzar. No estaremos a tu disposición"

Muy enojada, presionas la tecla de envio. Segundos después tu móvil empieza a vibrar. Logan llamando.

—No es así, por favor no te enojes. Tengo que trabajar si quiero ganarme la vida. No es tán fácil. Sé lo que dije ayer y nada de eso es mentira. Simplemente no creo que sea correcto acelerar las cosas... Vamos, me estoy poniendo de tu lado, tu eras quien quería demorar esto.

—No, no. No tergiverses la realidad. Demorar porque apenas lo has visto en tres oportunidades, noporque tu tienes que trabajar o llevas una vida muy agitada rodeado de mujeres a quienes tienes que atender antes que a tu hijo.

—_, en serio, ¿de dónde sacas esto? No me llueven mujeres, todas ustedes son complicadas. Y desde que me enteré que tengo un hijo no pienso más que en él y su madre. No puedes decir que no me importa y no estoy haciendo lo posible por participar en sus vidas de manera positiva. Quiero atenderlos como se lo merecen, pero todo es muy dificil.

—Y por eso te hechas atrás y nos colocas en segundo plano por tu trabajo.

—Necesito trabajar si quiero sorprender a quienes quiero.

—No somos materialistas.

—Escucha, _, solo me han dado este tiempo para llamarte y arreglar las cosas porque dije que tenía una llamada importante pero saben que no es así. Por favor, intentaré hacerles caso a lo que me piden aquí y si hago todo a tiempo, me dejarán salir antes.  
Solo actuo por mi hijo, quiero verlo, realmente estoy esperando eso desde que él ayer se le ocurrió.

—No estás haciendo un buen trabajo entonces, vuelve al trabajo —respiras profundo antes de preguntarle lo siguiente. —¿Sabés que él ha comenzado a sospechar?

—¿Sospechar? —inquiere impaciente y haciendo enfasis en la palabra. —¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre su padre.

—Se lo diremos.

—Si es que vienes y puedes cumplir con un cuarto encuentro.

—Así será. Dile que le envió saludos y perdón si no podemos vernos hoy. Le quiero mucho. A ambos.

No respondes, simplemente cuelgas y le envias un nuevo mensaje en el que explicas que si quiere venir, que no sea a altas horas de la noche.

Al llegar a casa luego de buscar a Elías, tenías algo nuevo en que preocuparte. Le ordenaste a Elías que fuese a tomar un baño mientras lo vigilabas de re ojo acomodando un poco las cosas en el piso de arriba. Porque ahora Elías era un "nene grande" y quería tener privacidad alahora de ducharse.

¿Que harías de comer?, ¿cuanta cantidad harias de comer?, '¿debería cambiar de vestuario?, ¿cómo entretengo a Elías?, ¿y si no viene Logan?, ¿qué le digo a Elías si no llega a venir?, ¿cómo reaccionará Elías cuando lediga la verdad?, ¿debería decirle la verdad?'

'Le quiero. A ambos' dijo Logan esta tarde al teléfono. Querías darle otra oportunidad, tenías esperanzas en el. Pero si hoy no lograba hacer a tiempo, sabías que todo acabaría. Si realmente ahora trabajaba por su hijo, o como sea que haya dicho, que lo demostrara... que demostrará que no le defraudaría.

Erán las doce de la noche y Logan no respondió a ninguno de los dos mensajes que les habías enviado. Desististe en enviarle uno más. Todavía tenias esperanzas en que llegaría, porque confiabas en las palabras que mencionó ayer, pero noeran muy altas...

—Hijo, vamos a comer —le dices a Elías que se encontraba en el living mirando una de sus películas favoritas,_ Batman_.

—Pero, ¿y Logan?, ¿no le esperaremos? —pregunta parandose en los almohadones del sillón y girando su cabeza hacia tu lugar.

—Probablemente vendrá más tarde o mañana —le mientes poniendo dos platos sobre la mesa cercana al living. —Si quieres, podemos comer girando el televisor para este lado.

—¿En serio? —su rostro se ilumina. No eras muy partidaria de cenar con la televisión encendida, pero Logan no cumplió con su promesa y si había algo que pudieras hacer para animar a Elías era permitirselo por única vez.

Apenas arrimas la silla de Elías para que comience a cenar, se oyé el timbre que suena reiteradas veces.

—¿Logan? —pregunta Elías con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Al parecer lo es. Iré a abrirle —dices sin evitar enseñar otra sonrisa al verlo saludar por la ventana.

Ha venido.


	14. Capítulo 14

—¡Mamá, es Logan! —dice emocionado Elías desde su aciento y saludando de regreso al hombre que se encuentra en la puerta.

—¿Quieres traer un plato a la mesa para él mientras voy a abrirle? —le sonries.

Elías desciende de su silla y hace lo que le has pedido mientras giras las llaves de la puerta para hacerle pasar a Logan.

—Perdón, buenas noches —dice besando tu mejilla.

—Adelante, ya estabamos por comer, pero has llegado justo... —dices sin esconder tu indiferencia.

—Que bien. Siento haberme demorado tanto, salí tan pronto pude disparado hacía aquí.

—Debes conducir con cuidado Logan, igualmente te iriamos esperar. Vamos, entra —le incitas a que entre mientras estas apoyada detrás de la puerta mirandolo cautelosamente.

—Por cierto, he traido esto para ti... —y te entrega un pequeño ramo de flores de muchos colores que llevaba escondido detrás de su espalda —Ya se que no son tus preferidas, pero son las unicas que consegui a esta hora. También he traido algo para el pequeño...

—¿No le has traido más golosinas, verdad? —puedes ver como sonrie mientras observa el piso, levantando sus ojos en gesto de perdón. —Bueno, gracias de todos modos por preocuparte. ¿Ahora vas a entrar?

—Espera, necesito ir por algo al auto... Ya vuelvo.

Dejas la puerta entornada para cuando regrese no tengas que volver a abrirle. Terminas de poner las cosas para comer sobre la mesa y traes la comida para cuando Logan se asoma por la puerta con lo que parece... ¿un paquete? Le preguntas que es y al parecer ha conseguido una tarta de manzana de paso en el camino. Logan se ofende cuando no reconoces que él solía preparar esa receta, y la única que sabe hacer, cuando tiene encuentros importantes. Le recomiendas que lo deje sobre la mesada-bar que da a la cocina, y le dedicas una mirada significativa de perdón. Elías corre hacia su dirección y le abraza por las piernas. Logan lo alza luego de un latido y le besa la mejilla.

—Ey, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Estuve en la casa de mis abuelos, y les conté que vendrías a cenar y no me creyeron —dice algo apenado.

Oh, no. Tus padres... ¿qué habrán pensado cuando Elías se lo mencionó? Todavía no les habías contado sobre este reencuentro algo extraño con el hombre que pareció perderse de su vieja vida por años.

—Pero estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —dice besandolo de nuevo. —Y traje un pequeño regalo conmigo para tí.

Él coloca al niño de regreso en el suelo e impaciente saca de uno de sus bolsillos de su campera otro paquete, pero esta vez más pequeño. Elías lo recibe y le agradece, abriendolo desesperadamente al notar lo que podría llegar a ver dentro.

—¡Mamá, Logan me regaló aquel automovil que quería que me regalaras para mi cumpleaños!, ¡mira, mira, mira! Es genial. Gracias, Logan, esta más que super.

No puedes ocultar tu expresión de asombro. ¿Acaso quiere comprarse el amor de su hijo con estos juguetes tan caros? Es un automóvil de colección, algo que no podrías haberle comprado al niño ni por el salario que te dieran tres años trabajando en tu profesión. Esta bien, esta debe ser su nueva forma de demostrar cariño. Tendrías que acostumbrarte, por lo menos es lo menos que puede hacer, como a dicho él.

—Muy lindo, señor. Luego jugaremos con él, ¿si? —le dices acariciando su suave cabello. —Vamos, limpiese las manos y vuelva a la mesa. Gracias, Logan —dices en su dirección e invitandolo a la mesa.

—También debería lavarme las manos.

Elías deja su regalo sobre el sillón y toma una de las manos de Logan, indicandole donde esta el pequeño baño con un botiquín cercano a la cocina. Al regresar a la mesa, Logan arrima la silla de Elías y toma asiento al frente de él... supones que es para observarlo al niño en cada segundo. Tomas tu asiento en la punta de la mesa y un silencio abrumador sobrevuela entre los tres hasta que Elías le pregunta si hoy ha visto a los demás chicos de su banda.

—Sí, estuvimos ensayando algunas coreografías y cuando les dije que vendría a verte me dijeron que te enviaban saludos —dice levantando la mirada para encontrarse con un niño muy atento a su declaración.

—Quiero volver a verlos. Carlos una vezme invitó a jugar a su casa y aún sigo esperando —resopla.

Logan y tu rompen en una carcajada nerviosa. ¿Carlos realmente lo había invitado o este era otro de sus trucos?

—Le haré recordar eso... Espera, ¿qué estamos viendo aquí? —pregunta Logan señalando a la pantalla del televisor. —¿Te gusta Batman?

—¡Es uno de mis superhéroes favoritos! Tengo todas las películas y algunos comics...

—¡Yo también! —exclama Logan levantando su mano para chocar los cinco con Elías. —Y también... tengo algunas figuras que coleccionaba de chico.

—¿Todavía? —preguntas y te sorprendes en tu repentina intromisión. Logan te dedica una mirada fulminante y vuelve a concentrarse en Elías.

Parece que estuvieras cenando con dos niños desde que Logan llegó y entabló una sana conversación sobre superheroes, los comparan con otros y recuerdan algunos incidentes y escenas de las travesías de este que tienen en común. Te sientes un poco apartada de ellos, pero estas feliz de ver a Elías interactuando con su padre sin saberlo... Admiras ese gesto que tiene Elías sobre la gente de caerle de maravilla en tan solo el primer encuentro. A pesar de todo, es unpequeño con suerte y muy digno de sí. Es tu único orgullo... que ahora debías compartir.

De repente terminan de comer, y preguntas si puedes retirar los platos o si quieren una porción más. Logan inmediatamente abandona sus ojos del televisor que los embobó por un rato y asciende su mirada para encontrarte parada ordenando los platos. Él opta por ayudarte, y con una seña que señala a la cocina, pide hablar contigo unos segundos.

—Elías es perfecto. Es un excelente hijo. Tiene los modales de todo un caballero, ¡va a ser un total rompe-corazones!

Te estremeces ante su declaración... ¿tan pronto hablando de conquistar chicas? Elías sigue siendo un niño, tu niño. Que no se apresure con eso.

—Digo, le has enseñado a comportarse y lo has educado muy bien —dice depositando los vasos dentro del lava-vajilla.

—Gracias, supongo. Aún encuentro increible que no hayas aprendido nada sobre donde dejar los vasos —le reprendes ironicamente.

—Ey, ya me vienes retando dos veces desde que llegué y tu has cometido una falta más grave que la mía —responde con humor.

—Tienes razón, que estúpida que fui... No medí mis pensamientos y me...

—Él no lo ha notado, y sí lo ha hecho, no lo comprende y tampoco lo hará hasta que le demos una explicación detallada... que no planeo informarle hasta que estemos los dos listos.

—¿No ibamos a decirle esta noche?, ¿no era el propósito de esta cena 'familiar'?

Logan se acerca, y acaricia una de tus manos con la suya. —Eso es lo que quería decirte. No creo que debamos decirle hasta solucionar nuestro asunto pendiente.

¿Qué? Retiras tu mano que se encuentra debajo de la suya. —¿Qué asunto? —meneas tu cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de entender la relación.

—Ayer nos besamos, y deseaba hacer eso desde que permaneciamos sentados en la feria el otro día mientras cuidabamos de Elías. Nunca te he olvidado, _.

—Te recuerdo que no respondías ninguna de mis llamadas cuando intenté localizarte, y... —otra vez eres interrumpida.

—Eso esta en el pasado, no vuelves allí, por favor. Quiero recompensar todo el dolor que pueda haberte infligido todo este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, disfrutando en compañia del otro la crianza de los primeros años de un hijo... nuestro —suspira al soltar la última palabra, y cierra sus ojos. Te das la vuelta para alcanzar de la lacena un manojo de servilletas para cortar lo que el habría traído como postres, y un escalofrío recorre toda tu espina dorsal cuando te abraza por detrás y coloca sus manos sobre tu panza. De repente, comienza a susurra algo indescifrable en tu oído... —Por favor, perdoname.

Lanzas tus ojos a través del vidrio de la puerta que da al patio de atrás, y luego decides enfrentarlo, tomando sus manos para que te de espacio. —¿Sabés que tengo todo el derecho de estar molesta contigo?

—Lo sé, pero...

—También me ha gustado que me besaras, pero no podemos hablar de esto ahora, y tampoco puedes abrazarme en este preciso momento... —dices quitando sus brazos de alrededor de tus caderas, pero continuas presionando tus manos en sus muñecas. —Debemos volver a confrontarnos con nuestro hijo al menos que quieras asustarlo cuando nos encuentre así.

—Dijiste 'nuestro hijo'... —sonríe timidamente y mira hacia abajo.

—Porque es nuestro hijo... —dices sonriendole y levantando su cara para que te vea a los ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestiona de repente, sin quitar los ojos de tí. —¿Por qué crees que se asustaría si nos viera así, juntos, abrazados...?

—No lo sé —mientes.

—Dimelo, por favor.

—No —consigues que te libere finalmente cuando le das un empujoncito para atrás.

—Dime —inquiere ahora más serio.

—Una vez me ha descubierto en esta misma situación con otra persona y... enloqueció.

—¿Enloqueció? —analiza lo mencionado una y otra vez sin lograr entender. —¿Es celoso?

—No exactamente. Pero doy gracias por su existencia y por haber estado alerta aquel día... Esta persona no estaba realmente mostrandome afecto... o cariño... Y si no fuese por su aparición en la cocina, y por haberle gritado o expulsado de aquí mientras yo me encontra en shock... probablemente no estaría aquí contandote esto —¿Qué es lo que acababas de confesarle?

—¿Cómo?... —sus ojos de repente centellean furia y enojo. —_, ¿han... han sido maltratados?  
Maldito hijo de puta, ¿cómo permitiste que alguien así se acercará a ustedes dos?

—No lo descubrimos hasta esa noche, Logan. No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo. Es pasado, lo superé.

—Si lo hubieses superado no te estremecerías cada vez que te besó, o abrazó o te muestro alguna prueba de afecto... Encima te he gritado la primera vez que te vi, con razón huiste de mi —dice compartiendo sus pensamientos en voz alta, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ey, estamos bien, basta. Enfócate. Elías es un pequeño regalo caído del cielo, y me ha salvado.

—¿Te he dejado al cuidado de un niño de tres, cuatro años? —pregunta apenado, acercandose hacia ti.

—No lo veas de ese modo, simplemente ha reaccionado como lo hubiese hecho cualquier niño.

—Yo debería estarle agradeciendo entonces... ya mismo iré y lo abrazaré, y organizaré otra cita con mi hijo. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda cerca del ángel.

Tu corazón se derrite cuando le escuchas llamarlo de aquel modo, 'ángel'... Eso es exactamente lo que es.

—¿Vamos a comer de mi tarta, ahora? —dice sonriendo, tomando el paquete de donde lo habia dejado antes y se acerca a ti con el. —Quiero que sepas que no quiero volver a dejarte ir, y que nunca te haría daño —susurra.

—Y te creo. Vamos a comer de tu delicia —dices enseñandole una amplia sonrisa cuando besa tu mejilla sonrojada.

—Tan solo dime si voy muy lejos cuando hago estas cosas, tu sabes... —y vuelve a posar un beso más durarero sobre tu cachete.

Rebozas de felicidad, extrañamente Logan te hace recorrer todas tu emociones para luego alegrarte otra vez. Cuando abres los ojos, tu tonta sonrisa se desvanece cuando encuentras a Elías paralizado en la entrada de la cocina.


	15. Capítulo 15

—Mami, ¿por qué me dejaron solo mirando la tele? —pregunta aún parado cerca de la puerta, sin quitar sus cautelosos ojos de Logan.

—Perdón, hijo, estabamos conversando... —te disculpas inutilmente, sin poder calmar la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Y justo estabamos por ir contigo de vuelta con lo que preparé para ustedes! —exclama tomando un poco de distancia de ti.

Elías no se inmuta y comienzas a preocuparte. Hacia un rato estaba alegremente hablando con Logan y ahora lo mira con sumo desprecio.

—Elías, esta todo bien. Logan te quiere mucho, y nada raro sucede aquí.

—Mamá, te quiero mucho —dice y corre a abrazarte.

—Yo también, hijo, y mucho más de lo que te imaginas —haces una pausa. —Además, ¿quién no podría amar a este pequeño duendecillo valiente y honorable? Logan también te quiere, y se preocupa mucho por ti —le susurras en el oído cuando te bajas a su altura, y alzas tu cabeza para sonreirle a Logan y le señalas.

Logan se agacha para encontrarse a su mismo nivel. —Es verdad, Elías, te quiero mucho. Y no quiero herirte ni a ti ni a tu madre —dice luego de colocar el postre sobre la mesada cuidadosamente y enrrollando ambos brazos alrededor tuyo y del niño.

—¿Quieres a mi madre también? —pregunta indebidamente Elías, mostrandose un poco más sereno con respecto a él.

—Más de lo que tu crees. Siempre ha sido así —responde mirandote.

—Logie... —dices antes de interpretar su respuesta.

—Mamá, ¡es Logan de Big Time Rush quien se esta enamorando de ti! —dice entusiasmado y mirandote también —Logan, yo también te quiero muchísimo y me agrada que pases tiempo con nosotros y con mi mamá. Ella habla mucho de ti últimamente, podría decirse que también esta enamorandose de ti.

—¡Elías! —le dices produciendole cosquillas y plantando muchos besitos en su pecho para que se calle. El niño rompe en carcajadas y Logan se le une.

—Me gusta que Logan este con nosotros casi siempre estos ultimos días. Es muy gracioso y divertido. —dice estirandose para abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Y a mi me gusta estar con ustedes —dice cerrando los ojos y retirando el brazo que te rodea para abrazarlo solo a él. Lo levanta del suelo consigo y estira una mano para ayudarte a ti.

—¿Te gusta mi mamá? Por que si es así puedes decirmelo —sonrie como un niño travieso mientras susurra en el oido de Logan para que no le escuches en vano.

Logan asiente, rodeandote con su brazo otra vez para acercarte más a su cuerpo y besarte la mejilla por cuarta vez en el día.

El resto de la velada continuó tranquilamente. Elías invitó a Logan al sillóna terminar de ver los últimos minutos que restaban hasta el final de la película mientras comían sus porciones de tarta. Tu estabas en la cocina limpiando y ordenando un poco las cosas en silencio, hasta que Logan se acerca con las servilletas usadas y te pregunta donde puede deshacerse de ellas.

—La próxima limpiare yo —dice sonriendote mientras se acerca al lavabo.

—El invitado nunca debe entrometerse en las cosas de la casa —le respondes sonriendole de vuelta —¿Disfrutaron de la película que deben haber visto más de quinientas veces?

—¡Batman nunca aburre, mujer! —contesta soltando una risa por lo bajo. —Elías se ha dormido antes de llegar al final sobre mi regazo. ¡Ronca como un león!

—Esta muy cansado, dejalo en paz —ríes.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve a su cama? —pregunta.

—No, dejalo en el sillón, luego lo haré yo —respondes terminando de acomodar los vasos ahora limpios en su lugar.

—¿Por qué has hecho de comer tallarines con esa salsa? —pregunta de repente caminando hacia la puerta que da al jardín de atrás de la casa.

—Porque es tu plato favorito, y a Elías justo le gustan los tallarines —respondes de inmediato sin remordimientos por decirle la verdad.

—Te acordaste —dice acomodando su cabello con la mano y apoyandose en la mesada cercana a su posición.

—Claro que sí, siempre me pedías que cocinara eso cuando te invitaba a comer a la casa de mis padres —le comentas mientras te acercas hacia su lugar y envuelves tus brazos alrededor de sus caderas tomandolo por desprevenido.

—Que buenos tiempos, ¿no? —dice impaciente, envolviendo sus brazos en tus hombros. —¿Tus padres saben que... he vuelto?

—Porque Elías hoy se los ha dicho, pero la verdad no lo he hecho... De seguro iban a intervenir y eso es justo lo que no quiero. No quiero más drama.

—Podríamos intentarlo —dice besando tu cabello.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Presentarnos a tus padres otra vez, juntos... otra vez —dice tartamudeando. —Pero solo cuando estes lista.

—Primero Elías, sí.

—Nuestro hijo —te recuerda, guiñandote un hijo. —Se ha dormido, pero dile que mañana pasaré a la tarde por él. Lo llevaré un rato al parque, si te parece bien.

—Un paso muy grande, dos hombres solos. Me parece perfecto que pasen tiempo de calidad juntos —sonries y recuestas tu cabeza en su pecho, abrazandolo un poco más fuerte. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta confundido.

—Por estar intentandolo como me dijiste ayer.

—Gracias a ti por hacer que me redescubra.

—Entonces... ¿cómo va esto del 'nuevo tu'? —dices separandote de él y dedicandole una mueca.

—Bastante bien, me ha funcionado contigo y Elías, y en el estudio, las personas del set suelen decirle que esta de mejor humor.

—No hace falta que cambies por nosotros.

—Que bien, porque tan bien lo hago por mi bienestar... Para ser una mejor influencia en mi hijo.

_'Mi hijo'..._


	16. Chapter 16

Logan siguió en tu casa hasta la madrugada. Ambos se habían acomodado en el gran sillón del living contiguo en el que dormía placidamente Elías. Encendieron la televisión para ver si encontraban una pelicula interesante, o por lo menos dejar las noticias de fondo para que llenara el silencio abrumador que a veces entorpecía tus pensamientos.

Dejaron el noticiero local, el de la ciudad por unos momentos y continuaron hablando donde podían planear más encuentros 'de familia', como Logan les llamaba ahora. De repente, le pediste que cayara con una seña cuando la nueva noticia que estaban presentando llamó tu atencon.

—Y para arrancar la semana con noticias, no sabemos si buenas o malas para las seguidoras del famoso cuarteto de la boy band Big Time Rush... Logan Henderson, el muchacho por el cual muchas chicas darían todo por tener una cita con él, ha encontrado un nuevo amor. Se los ha visto juntos rondeando con un niño, que se rumorea que es un sobrino de ella y solo lo llevaron de paseo para no levantar sospechas sobre esta nueva relación... —dice la conductora del programa, con un tono medio de desilución.

—¿Qué? Todo eso es tan... ¡Esto es una blasfemia! —exclamas gritando y saltando de al lado de Logan, y te remueves cuando te toma por la cintura para que no te vayas de su lado. —Logan, no, esto esta mal —dices señalando la pantalla del televisor.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar ahí tan calmado? —le preguntas.

—Porque no me importa que inventen rumores tontos, mientras yo sepa la verdad de la verdad, esa noticia no me molesta. Y tampoco debería a ti. Porque algún día también sé que será cierto... la parte en que he encontrado mi nuevo amor —dice tirando de tu cuerpo así te sientes de nuevo cerca suyo en el sillón.

—Elías es nuestro hijo.

—Exactamente. Pero conoceran la verdad cuando aceptes una relación oficial conmigo —confesó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo y plantando un beso en tu cabello. —Por favor, esto no es nada. Pero entenderé si no quieres salir con esta superestrella —dice irónicamente.

—¿Una... relación? —preguntas mirando sus ojos color café que tanto añorabas ver otra vez de cerca y aquí estaba otra vez.

—Sí. Dejame compensarte por algo que debí haberte pedido hace mucho.

Logan rozó sus labios con los tuyos en un santiamén. Presionó levemente sus labios sobre los tuyos, y al separarse, te abrazo fuerte como si realmente necesitara de aquello.

* * *

Más de diez meses habían pasado, y aún no encontraban el momento adecuado para decirle a Elías porque Logan pasaba tanto tiempo con ustedes. Disfrutaban su tiempo juntos a toda hora. Logan venía las mayorias de las tardes a buscar a Elías al jardín para luego llevarlo de paseo a distintos lugares de entretenimiento, pero cuando ambos se encontraban exhaustos solo iban a la plaza cercana a casa a tomar un veces lo llevó hacia el set o el estudio, donde conoció a nuevas personas más que a los otros tres chicos de la banda.

Una oportunidad los acompañaste a ambos, ya que Logan pasó por la zona de tu trabajo y te recogío amablemente antes de ir juntos a buscar a su hijo al jardín y quedarse en la reunión de padres. Logan tenía una amplia y activa participación en la vida del pequeño, y no se perdía de ningún detalle. Se había aprendido su color favorito, su sabor de helado preferido, el lugar que más le gustaba habituar, sus platos de elección... Muchas cosas del niño. Luego de la reunión, Logan y Elías salieron tomados de las manos y tu, que ibas detrás de ellos, contemplabas la hermosa relación que ahora tenían.

—¿Qué sucede que vas tan atrás, lindura? —pregunta Logan, girando su cuerpo sin soltar la mano de Elías.

—Nada, me gusta verlos juntos y solitos. Me gusta que se lleven de maravilla —confiesas.

—Y a mi me gusta... ¡jugar con este chiquitín! —exclama Logan antes de subirlo a sus hombros y hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. La carcajada del niño denotaba emoción y nada más que alegría pura. Logan realmente sabía como tratar con un niño, aunque él dudara de eso.

—Esperen que les tomaré una fotografía —dices cuando Logan se une con alabosas carcajadas y baja al niño de regreso al suelo. Tomas tu celular de tu carteta y Elías ya se encontraba enseñando una amplia sonrísa, mientras Logan le rodeo su pequeño cuerpo por completo con sus brazos y piernas a su altura. Logan enseña una tímida sonrisa, y tomas una foto. Luego deposita un beso en el cachete del niño, y capturas otra.

—¿Señorita, quiere que les tomemos una foto a los tres juntos? —pregunta un señor de mayor edad, un abuelo de los niños del jardín.

—No creo que... —musitas.

Logan suelta a Elías por un momento y se acerca a tomarte de ambas manos y llevarte hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos antes posando para la foto. El señor toma la fotografía, Elías en tus brazos y Logan abrazandote a ti por detrás; los tres siendo más que felices.

Tu nuevo fondo de pantalla.

* * *

Todo iba bien, Elías seguía yendo a clases y tanto tú como Logan aún asistían a sus respectivos trabajos. Ese día era tu turno de ir por ellos y llevarlos hasta el cine que irían a ver un nuevo estreno. Elías había visto reiteradas veces en la cartelera de camino a casa que Los Vengadores estaba por llegar. Y así fue, Logan compró las entradas. Tu no quisiste que hiciera eso, pero el discutió contigo hasta ganar robandote varios besos que te ablandaron el corazón.

Al llegar al cine, Elías se encontraba más entusiasmado de lo normal, al ver que Logan le había comprado un gran tarro de pochoclos. Refunfuñaste, pero Logan volvió a robarte más besos, envolviendo sus brazos en tu cintura, mientras Elías comentaba que le daba repulsión verlos así... Por lo que Logan lo repetía una y otra vez mientras tu reías entre uno y uno...

—Tengo que confesarte algo, _ —susurra Logan en tu oído con preocupación y alejandote pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquieres levantando tu cabeza para observar su rostro. ¿Qué podía andar mal hoy?

—No es para asustarte, pero... —se limita a continuar.

—Logan, ya hemos pasado nuestra etapa vergonzosa, puedes decirme —le animas.

—He hecho un plan por mi cuenta, y se cuanto detestas eso... pero... —baja su mirada hacia tus labios para contemplarlos embobado.

—¿Cuál has hecho? —dices cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

—Llamé ayer por la tarde para reservar ese restaurante al que siempre habías querido ir a cenar cuando apenas eramos novios... Y te prometí que algún día te llevaría, y aquí estoy... invitandote a una cita para... dos personas —confiesa y luego exhala como si la peor parte ya hubiese pasado.

—¿Al Helmington's? Logan, ese lugar es carísimo. No deberías...

—Pero quise, y lo hice —te interrumpe y sonríe tan hermosamente como tanto te derrite el corazón.

—Eres tan impulsivo —le regañas un poco angustiada.

—Tú me vuelves así. Quiero darles todo, quiero darte muchas cosas a ti, y permiteme ahora que puedo cumplirlas —murmura en tu oido.

—¿Y Elías?, ¿quién cuidará de él? —recapacitas unos segundos mientras Logan continúa besando tus cachetes y oberva de reojo como Elías ríe y carcajea nerviosamente por verlos así. —Podemos dejarlo en lo de mis padres...

—Se hartarán del pobre niño. Carlos ofreció su ayuda. Dijo que lo invitaba a una pyjamada con su novia y Kendall. Cuidarán bien de nuestro pequeñin —continua susurrando en tu oido.

—No lo sé... —dudas.

—Ey, eso era lo que quería Elías, y Carlos aquí lo esta invitando finalmente luego de meses —arquea sus cejas esperando una respuesta.

Asientes. Logan sonríe exageradamente, y toma el nivel de Elías para decirle que mañana iría a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Elías esta aún más feliz que él. Pues así sería, tenían una cita. Su primera cita en años desde la primera cuando eran más jóvenes. ¿Mujer más feliz que tú en ese momento? Nadie, ninguna. Nunca.

Elías y Logan comienza a admirar a los superhéroes que habían leído que irían aparecer en la película, y los villanos... Y otra vez se encontraban en su mundo de 'solo para hombres'. Entonces, una señora de cabello corto, del mismo color que el de Logan, de cara algo familiar comenzó a observar detenidamente a las dos personas más importantes de tu vida.

—¿Logan? —una voz distante llama a Logan, y hasta que él logra localizar de la mujer que provenía, dudas en reconocerla. No pudiste determinar con certeza quien era, pero cuando Logan se tensó, sabías que algo debía de estar confuso aquí.

Logan deja de abrazar a Elías, toma el pote de palomitas que este sostenía, y con su otra mano, la de su hijo para apurarlo en cambiar de dirección. Con sus ojos inundados de pánico y enojo, le entrega los boletos a el hombre que les da el permiso para pasar a la función. Te acercas a él para preguntarle quién era, pero el simplemente te ignoró y desvió su mirada en la oscuridad.

—Quiero disfrutar de esta buena película con mi hijo. Nadie nos va a arruinar este encuentro entre nosotros y la pantalla grande —susurra ya cuado se encuentran sentados en sus asientos.

* * *

De regreso a casa, Logan viaja en el asiento trasero con Elías y conversan sobre la película, cuales fueron sus escenas preferidas, imitando sus diálogos y riendo cada vez que concuerdan en una conclusión. El celular de Logan comienza a sonar, y el lo ignora.

—¿Logie, no vas a contestar? —le preguntas dulcemente, mirandolo desde el espejo frontal.

—¿Logie? Es la segunda vez que me llamas así —remarca con amor —No atenderé, no es importante. Quiero hablar con ustedes.

—Ese es tu sobrenombre, y por lo menos silencialo que seguramente volver{a a llamar y podría desconcentrarme.

Logan toma su celular de su bolsillo, pero la llamada ya había terminado.

Al llegar a la casa, ya era de noche, y le invitaste a Logan que pasara la noche con ustedes porque le preocupaba que viajara a esas horas hacia su casa que se localizaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. No sería la primera vez, porque algunas otra vezces lo había hecho, porque se encontraba agotado, o no tenía ganas, o no quería abandonarlos.

A la hora de ir a dormir, Elías se despidió de ti y de Logan que se encontraban en la mesa principal del living con un beso de las buenas noches. Tu hijo muy pocas veces pedía que le acompañasen hasta su habitación como lo hacía antes, ahora ya estaba algo "crecidito" como decía él para esas cosas.

—Logan, ¿dormiras aquí o quieres que armemos la cama de huespedes? —preguntas acariciando sus manos que sostienen su celular. Querías despistarlo y sacarlo de su mundo.

—Eh.. no, esta bien, _. Aquí estoy bien —dice aún enfocado en su teléfono.

—Ven a dormir conmigo —dices para despavilarlo totalmente de su mundo tecnológico. Y lo logras.

—¿Qué? _, ¿en serio... quieres eso? —inquiere mirando a tus ojos con admiración y abandonando su celular sobre la mesa para tomar tus manos.

—Sí. Somos novios, ¿no? Aunque si lo crees incómodo...

—¡No, claro que no! Espera... ¿novios? —pregunta dedicandote su sonrisa seductora y acercando su silla a la tuya. —Eres asombrosa, novia —comenta haciendo enfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Vamos a dormir juntos, entonces? —le preguntas mientras miras como besa cada uno de tus dedos, tus nudillos y cada rincón de tu mano.

—Sí —sonríe entre besos y más caricias. —No moriré de frío esta noche, porque te tendré para acurrucarnos.

—LOGAN, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE NECESITABAS MÁS FRAZADAS? —le golpeas sigilosamente su brazo y el ríe de lo adorables que te ves cuando te enojas.

—Te ves tan hermosa cuando te comportas así —confiesa.

—¿Es por eso que me haces enfadar tan seguido? —preguntas mientras se acerca a besar tus mejillas y calmandote.

Toma de tus manos con certeza, y espera a que te levantes con él para dirigirse juntos hacia el otro piso a dormir. Logan nunca había entrado allí, pero estabas más que lista para que lo hiciese. Él era tu novio ahora. Tenía derecho a traspasar el límite de conocer aquella habitación y mucho más a compartir tu cama con él.

—Logie, tomaré agua y subiré. Sienteté como en tu casa —le dices plantando un beso en sus labios.

—Me gusta cuando me besas. Te esperaré. Permiso —dice timidamente con cara de enamorado y balanceando sus manos entrelazadas con las tuyas en el aire.

—No tienes que pedirlo, adelante —y vuelves a darle otro beso.

Él asciende las escaleras, y tu te diriges a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina como le habías dicho. Un extraño sonido comenzó a sentirse desde la mesa del living, y era el celular de Logan vibrando...

Te acercaste y revisaste las notificaciones entrantes de Logan. No querías entrometerme demasiado, pero te intrigaba mucho saber quien lo habia estado llamando toda la tarde. Logan tenía de fondo una foto de Elías que había tomado cuando le visitó en el set de la serie. Un sonriente niño que permanecía sentado en un banco del parque de Palwooms estaba saludando a la cámara. Adorabas como Logan lo tenía presente siempre. Era un hermoso niño, y era su hijo, tu hijo... 'nuestro hijo'... No entendías como funcionaba su celular, pero te las arreglaste para abrir su último mensaje accidentalmente...

**Mamá (Mensaje 1)**

**_00:16 a.m. - ¿Por qué te marchaste esta tarde?, ¿por qué has evadido todas mis llamadas? _**

**Mamá (Mensaje 2)**

**_01:26 a.m. - ¿Quién era ese niño?, ¿por qué no me atiendes?_**

**Mamá (Mensaje 3)**

**_01:49 a.m. - Han pasado más de ocho años y decides ni siquiera saludar..._**

**Mamá (Mensaje 4)**

**_03:48 a.m. - Logan, ¿qué es de tu vida?  
_**

Su madre no sabía nada de la vida de Logan. Su madre era quien hoy le llamaba por su nombre en el cine. Su madre fue quien le vio junto a un niño. Su madre fue quien vio a su hijo con su hijo. _Su madre..._

* * *

**N/A: **

_**Espero que este gustando este fanfic, porque realmente me gusta escribir sobre este Logan romántico que tengo en mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por los reviews de Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter y Angeli. Sus lindos comentarios me alentaron a no abandonar esta historia :)**  
_


	17. Capítulo 17

—Buen día, dulzura —musita entre los rizos de tu cabello, depositando un tierno beso mientras te rodea con su brazo izquierdo todo tu torso. —¿Me estabas observando? —preguntas sonriendo timidamente y cubriendote el rostro con las sábanas. —No sabes lo hermosa que te ves durmiendo... Y las cosas bellas que dices también... —declara Logan en un tono alegre y buscandote debajo de las sábanas para plantar un beso en tus mejillas. La noche de ayer habia sido asombrosa. Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, ambos permanecían acostados en la misma cama y abrazados... pero muy perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Logan te preguntó que tal la habías pasado ayer por la tarde, y aquella pregunta se derivo en una charla sobre Elías y el cariño que irradia él cuando se divierte. Recordaron algunos hechos de como eran sus vidas cuando apenas habían comenzado a ser novios, y las varias travesías que se vieron involucrados en aquella época. Estabas realmente agradecida de tenerlo allí contigo, más cerca que nunca y que te llenara de felicidad al aceptar a Elías como su propio hijo. Te sentaste rapidamente sobre la cama, descubriendo tu cara y pidiendole a Logan que dejara de besarte tus mejillas entre risas cuando Elias apareció en la puerta de la habiración. —¡Hola, loquito! —le saluda Logan a Elías abriendo sus brazos de par en par para recibirlo con un gran abrazo mañanero. Elías corre hasta su posición, se sube a la cama y envuelve sus bracitos en el cuello del moreno. Te levantas de la cama sigilosamente mientras Elias le cuenta a Logan su sueño sobre alienígenas, pero toma de tu brazo y te tira sobre el colchón velozmente para besarte en los labios. —Señor Henderson, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaria asearme un poco para arrancar esta mañana con estilo —le reprendes siendo amistosa con él. —Te libraré si esos labios me besaran aquí —dice tocando sus labios con sus dedos luego de haber acariciado los tuyos. Te acercas y simplemente le besas la comisura de su sonrisa... todavia no te sentias muy cómoda demostrandole afecto tan abiertamente como él hacia en frente de Elías. Fue un Sábado un poco fuera de lo normal. Logan no se fue del hogar en ningún momento, y se quedo ayudandote a cocinar el almuerzo para los tres. Habian decidido hacer pizzas caseras, algo que Logan nunca habia aprendido a hacer la masa, y mientras tu te encargabas de preparar todo como se debía, él te molestaba tirando puñaditos de harina en tu cara. No te quedabas de brazos cruzados, le devolvias la pronta invasion de espacio rociando unas gotas en su rostro. Pero claro, aún asi, Logan lograba distraerte con sus dulces besos que te hacian olvidar que te encontrabas haciendo. Los tres salieron a caminar a la plaza cercana a la casa, a tomar aire fresco y jugar en las hamacas con Elías. Habías llevado tu cámara para tomarles fotos con mejor calidad. Logan columpiandose con Elías en su regazo, ambos riendose de la vida... Elías a punto de deslizarse por el tobogán y Logan detrás de él abrazandolo muy fuerte. Muchas imágenes tomaste de ellos dos correteando, jugando a la mancha. —Mamá, ¿puedo usar la cámara? —pregunta Elías inhalando y exhalando con dificultad por todas las carreras que había hecho con Logan. —Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Que no se te vaya a caer... ¿Qué quieres fotografiar? —inquieres algo curiosa al sacarte la correa de la misma de alrededor de tu cuello para ofrecersela por un rato. —A ti que no has salido en ninguna todavía —responde maravillado, colgandosela cuidadosamente. —Mamá, estas muy bella hoy con tu pelo así —te halaga observandote por la pantalla pequeña de las fotos y señalando tu cabeza en ellas. —Dejame tomarte una foto con Logan también. ¡Pero nada de besitos o de esas cosas que hacen los enamorados! —dice riendo cuando Logan lo oye y le dedica una mirada de 'Sabes que no compliré con ello'. Estabas sentada sobre el pasto, y Logan toma carrera para ponerse de cuclillas a tu lado y rodearte con sus brazos por debajo de tus brazos. Ambos sonríen ampliamente ante el lente, y Elías permanece contemplando la foto por un buen momento. —Me gusta —comenta sin preambulos. Y alli fue cuando comenzó a actuar muy extraño... La hora de despedirse de Elías que iba a pasar la noche en la casa de Carlos con Kendall llegó finalmente. Tenías miedo de que algo le llegase a suceder, pero Logan te calmaba diciendo que Carlos siempre habia sido genial cuidando de los sobrinos de su novia Alexa y que Kendall también estaría ahí para ayudarle. Le diste un beso muy fuerte en cada cachete y le abrazaste muy fuerte a tu hijo antes de que Logan lo llevase hasta alli luego de haberse arreglado un poco de apariencia en su casa. El timbre sonó. Corriste escaleras abajo acomodandote un pendiente para ver quien podria ser. Abriste la puerta y el rostro de Logan dejo de reflejar felicidad por preocupación. Llevabas puesto un vestido color bordo oscuro ajustado al cuerpo que resaltaba tu figura, con tacones negros que te hacían ganar altura. Le sonreiste timidamente cuando notaste que su preocupación denotaba prontos celos. —Venia a llevar a cenar a una chica llamada _, pero resulta que me he encontrado con una dama muy elegante en la puerta de su casa —musita sonriendo y opacandose dentro de su tapado. —¿Como me veo? —preguntas dando un giro completo para que observe cada detalle en ti. —Fantásticamente preciosa —responde con ojos curiosos y perdidos en tu algo apresurado escote. —Elías tiene una madre muy bella. Y le traje esto a ella —de su bolsillo saca una pequeña caja negra que dentro portaba un fino colgante del mismo estilo que los arcillos que llevabas puestos. —Logie, no debes... Gastar tanto en mi —le dices tomando su mano y haciendolo entrar al hall del frio monumental de afuera. —Ya te dije que lo hare mientras pueda. Por favor, es para ti —comenta sacandose sus guantes de invierno para ayudarte a colocartelo. —Acompañame arriba mientras termino de arreglarme el cabello. Ambos suben tomados de la mano por las escaleras hasta tu habitación. Frente al espejo, comienzas a cepillar tu sedoso cabello y Logan aprovecha para tomar por cada extremo de la cadenita para acomodarla alrededor de tu cuello y abrocharla con cuidado. Observas lo bellisima que es y se te ve en ti en el reflejo del espejo, cuando Logan acaricia tu cintura con sus manos hasta llegar a tu vientre y apoya su cabeza en tu hombro derecho. —Tengo que sujetarme el cabello con... —No lo hagas, me gusta como lo tienes ahora —dice después de depositar un beso en tu cuello. Nunca antes habia tenido acceso a ello en esta nueva relación. Fue una sensacion rara, pero te gustó. Tomaste un saco que te cubria hasta las rodillas al igual que el vestido, y estuviste lista para reinar la noche. Logan se comportaba como un caballero. Abría las puertas y esperaba a que pasaras primero, esperaba a que terminaras de hablar para encabezar una nueva conversación, y te decia cosas muy hermosas mientras acariciaba los nudillos de tu mano. —¿Por qué te encontrabas celoso recién cuando abrí la puerta? —preguntas aún teniendo contacto con su mano sobre la mesa del restaurante. —No sé... No quiero que miren a mi novia con ojos de buitres. Eres mia —confiesa alzando tu mano con la suya para besarla. —Ya tres idiotas se paralizaron como me has dejado a mi al verte realmente despampanante esta noche. Agracias todos sus comentariosa amorosos. Logan era todo un Az a la hora de querer conquistarte. Recordaron más cosas que solían hacer juntos de jóvenes, y como se habían conocido aquella tarde de primavera en el patio escolar. Logan estaba apurado por su proxima clase y al ir corriendo se tropezo con las patas de una mesa que estaba alli cerca y tu te acercaste a ayudarlo a recoger sus libros mientras sus amigos simplemente se reian de su caida. Alli florecio su gran amistad que termino convirtiendose en un magnífico primer amor adolescente. Ordenaron salmón a la crema, y un vino para acompañar. Una cita con Logan, tu amigo, tu novio, el padre de tu hijo... Todo era excelente. El celular de Logan no paraba de sonar, asi qu decidio apargarlo. Y alli fue cuando se te ocurrio llamar a Carlos para comprobar el estado de Elias, y recordaste los extraños mensajes de su madre. —Logan, ¿Podemos llamar a Carlos para hablar con Elias? —le preguntas ya que es el unico que tiene su número. —Me ha enviado un mensaje, dice que esta bien y divirtiendose jugando con ellos y Alexa que al parecer llevo sus sobrinos para que no se aburriera entre los grandes... —dice para relajarte. —Tendre que agradecerle con algo alguno de estos dias. Lo que esta haciendo por nosotros es realmente alucinante —dice algo mas calmada de saber que Elias no se aburrira. —Ayer... ¿quién era esa señora que te conocía en el cine? —preguntas queriendo cambiar de tema inocentemente. —No le vi muy bien, no lo sé —miente. —No reaccionaste muy bien que digamos como para que no sepas... —te interrumpe. —Esa mujer... Esa mujer no la veo desde que te abandone a ti embarazada de Elias. Esa mujer era mi madre que no veo hace años —responde brusca y apresuradamente en voz oprimida. —¡Tu madre!, ¿Por qué... Por qué...? —tartamudeas algo aturdida por la conmoción de la noticia que ya sabias pero no querias creer que fuese en verdad ella. —¿Reaccioné así? —se detuvo y suspiró. —Porque me hizo acordar como abandone descaramente a mi hijo por años por su culpa. —¿Que? —Nunca apoyo mi carrera como artista y cuando le conte de Big Time Rush y las giras me recomendo... Que lo mejor que podia hacer era abandonar todas mis viejas amistades e incluso a mi familia... Si queria empezar a ser un nuevo Logan actor —escupe cada palabra con lamento. —Logan, no. Seguramente lo dijo sin pensar y tu te lo tomaste muy a pecho. Las madres solemos hacer eso pensando que entenderan que no usamos la logica cuando decimos estas cosas... —Era verdad. A veces te pasaba con tu hijo. Defendias la postura de su madre porque te ponias en el lugar de ella 'No saber de la vida de mi hijo seria devastador en todos los sentidos' —Mi madre no es la misma que conociste antes de todo esto... —susurra mas para si mismo. —¿Era ella quien llamaba ayer? —preguntas para desviarlo pero no tanto del tema. —Asi es. Tambien me ha estado acosando con mensajes de texto, pero no quiero... No la quiero en mi vida por ahora. No hasta que Elias sepa la verdad de todo este circo. El merece mas explicaciones antes que nadie en el mundo. —Luego podremos hablar de esto si quieres. Pero disfrutemos nuestra velada, nuestra noche juntos... Perdon por mencionarla —te disculpas tomando su mano y acariciando debajo de la manga de su camisa su muñeca. Logan, con su peinado desprolijo que siempre te ha gustado como le quedaba, con los primeros botones de su camisa sin abrochar, y su sonrisa juguetona de todos los dias te seducian sin pavor. Se esforzaba en no mostrarse algo triste por la pronta reaparición de su madre, pero podias notar que no podia ocultar aquel sentimiento de remordimiento... Al terminar la cena, Logan pago la cuenta y tomo de tu tapado para sostenerlo mientras te ayudaba a ponertelo. Tomo tu mano y la guardo junto con la suya en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Juntos caminaron un rato por las veredas cubiertas de nieve de la fuente... Era una noche muy romantica. Soltaste su mano para enrollar tu brazo con el suyo, y apoyar tu cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban hasta encontrar un asiento en donde sentarse para contemplar la noche... —_, soy muy feliz de tenerte aqui conmigo esta noche... —dice bajando su mirada al suelo mientra posa su mano sobre tu brazos que rodean uno de los suyos. —Al igual que yo. Me alegra que podamos ser nosotros otra vez —le admites ruborizandote. —Quiero decirte tantas cosas y no se por donde empezar... —vuelve a retormar la conversacion cuando ambos se sientan en un banco que finalmente hayaron. —Puedes decirlas siendo tu mismo... —sonries cuando tu mirada se encuentran con sus ojos centelleando pasión. —Te he extrañado tanto estos años. Nunca le habia contado a los chicos de ti porque a veces es mejor mantener en secreto algo que simplemente quieres que sea significativo para ti... Y cuando te vi con Elias, los celos de pensar que probablemente habias estado con otros hombres bloquió hasta la mas minima parte de razon que llevo conmigo... —No podria. He vivido todos estos dias pensando que algun dia volverias por lo menos para conocer a tu hijo... Y eso haz hecho. Has tardado, pero llegaste... Y yo tambien te quiero mucho —le susurras como si fuese algo confidencial. —No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo haya logrado lo que queria... Conocer en profundidad al niño que tuve con mi primer y único amor. Todo esto suena cursi, pero no tanto como lo que tengo que confesarte aún... —hace una larga pausa para mirar hacia el cielo y buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. —Amo cada cosa que encuentro en ti. Tu risa, tu cariño, tu bondad, tu paciencia, tu calidez... Cuando te enojas cuandk nos portamos mal con Elias mientras miramos partidos de football o practicamos lucha libre en el patio de la casa, cuando sonries o te estremecis a mis besos, cuando me sorprendes con tu sencillez y a la vez grandeza... Te amo a ti, _. Aquellas palabras te llegaron al corazón. No lo estabas soñando, era real. Logan estaba alli contigo muriendose de frio en pleno invierno, confesandote su amor, mostrandose vulnerable y comprensible... Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de tus ojos. Él comenzó a secarlas con besos, y abrazandote realmente fuerte cuando te noto debil y que temblabas por el frio entre tus piernas. —Logan, gracias por estar conmigo aqui, ahora... Por estar todos los dias en mi vida, por esas palabras tan... —tu voz se quiebra. —...por ser el padre, y uno de los mejores, de mi hijo... Logan te abrazó aún más fuerte y cercano a su cuerpo. Te ofreció su tapado para que dejaras de titiritar, lo rechazaste bruzcamente... No ibas a dejarlo vestir solo un sweater. Pero insistió, y te rodeo con su tapado, manteniendose aferrado a tu cuerpo durante toda la caminata de vuelta al auto. Te quedaste dormida en el viaje de vuelta camino a casa, con su tapado aún abrigandote. Querias llenarlo de besos por como se habia comportado como el gran hombra que era toda la noche. Al aparcar el movil en la acera, hizo ademan para abrir la puerta del conductor y salir para encontrarse con las brisas heladas que lo dejarian en cama. Le devolviste su saco. Volvió a abrir la puerta de tu lado y tomó tu mano para ayudarte a salir y que no te deslizaras. Te acompaño hasta la puerta y te dedico esa única tímida sonrisa aniquiladora que producia sensaciones de querer llenarlo a besos en ese preciso instante que te la enseñaba. Tus labios se encontraron con los tuyos dubitativamente, pero muy apasionadamente. Abrió tu boca con la suya muy lentamente, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron... El beso pareció interminable. Lleno de pasión, deseo, tentación, amor y mucha ternura no querías dejarlo ir. —No querras... viajar... hasta tu casa a estas horas... y con esta nieve... —le dices riendote por como te interrumpia con besos y muchos mas besos... —No hagas de esto mas dificil, no quiero dejarte ir —dice entre besos y lamentandose. —Pues no lo hagas. Quedate —le retrucas. —No puedo, no puedo, no pudeo —sisea, acariciando su nariz con la tuya. —Quedate. Solo por hoy. Ya lo has hecho millones de veces antes. Quedate, no me dejes... Por favor —le suplicas. —Nooo... Por qué me lo haces más dificil, nena —dice tomandote por las caderas para acercarte a su cuerpo. —Eres libre de elegir. Pero solo quiero que sepas que yo también te amo. —Ah, usted es una picarona Señorita... Me conquista con estas palabras. Definitivamente me quedo —sonrie ampliamente y tomando las llaves de tu mano para abrir la puerta y cargarte a dentro. Te llevo en sus brazos hasta las sillas altas del desayunador, y alli te dejo sentada para volverse y cerra la puerta principal. Abandono su abrigo sobre el sillón y se acerco a ti. Abrió tus piernas timidamente con sus manos, y acarició uno de tus muslos con su mano derecha cuando su cuerpo se vio rodeado por tus piernas. Una de tus manos voló al cabello de su nuca para que tus dedos se hundieran en el y pudieras masajearlo. Te rodeo con sus brazos tu cintura, y presionó un dulce beso en tu estómago. —No quiero abusar de estar quedandome aquí... Pero quiero... Me gustaria hacerle el amor esta noche —admite, apartandose de tu cuerpo cuando su celular comienza a vibrar arruinando el momento. Por su cara de pocos amigos descubriste rapidamente quien podria estar llamandolo. Su madre. Esta noche se trataba de ustedes dos. De Logan y vos. Apago su celular y lo apoyo en la mesada del desayunador-bar, y volvio a acomodarse entre tus piernas. —Quiero hacer el amor con usted también —le respondes, y su cara se ilumina una vez mas con un comentario tuyo. Logan tomo distancia de ti para dejarte espacio para descender del asiento. Le tomaste la mano y otra vez juntos volvieron a ascender al otro piso para encontrarse los dos solos en la habitación. Cerraste la puerta detrás de él, y él tomo de tus caderas para aferrarte a su cuerpo y besar tus mejillas teñidas de un leve rosado cuando llegaste a donde se aguardaba inexpectante observando a travész del gran ventanal que poseía ese cuarto. Lo abandonaste por unos segundos porque irias a cambiarte por tu pyjama... Muchos pensamientos se vinieron a tu cabeza. Pero nada importaba ahora. Logan habia propuesto un encuentro y tu le deseabas tanto como él. Te desvestiste en el baño de aquel dormitorio, y saliste con tan solo una remera de talle muy grande que cubria hasta arriba de tus rodillas, y tu ropa interior de abajo. Logan permanecio perplejo cobtemplando tu bellisimo cuerpo cuando saliste de alli adentro para encontrar que aún seguia con su ropa elegante. —Esta remera... —comenzaste a decir mirando hacia el suelo y acariciando el dibujo algo estropeado por los lavabos de tu remera. —Te la presté el día siguiente a nuestra primera vez... Y luego te la regalé... Porque realmente te veias... Wow! Como ahora... —dice con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, revisandote con su mirada de arriba a abajo. —Es mi pyjama preferido —dices acercandote para ayudarle a quitar su sweater mientras sus ojos siguen perdidos, contemplandote por completo. El se deshace de tus alajas, y las deja en la mesita de luz sin abandonar ni un segundo tu mirada. Enciendes las luces y las dejas algo ténues para ver como Logan termina de sacarse su ropa de espaldas a ti mientras ya estas dentro de la cama esperandolo. Logan se escabullece entre las sabanas, y te abraza dulcemente. —No tenemos que hacer esto si aún no estás lista —susurra en tu oido con sus ojos cerrados. —Lo estoy. Solo tengamos cuidado. Dicho eso, apagaste el velador y comenzo a besar dulcemente cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Logan siempre fue el hombre indicado para ti. Como mejor amigo, como tu novio, y como el padre de tu hijo... 


	18. Capítulo 18

Los rayos del sol mañananero se adentraron a la habitación atravesando las cortinas y recalentando el ambiente. Entre las sábanas, el brazo de Logan una vez más te rodeaba debajo de ellas. Te mantenía fuerte a su lado, con su cabeza en tu almohada, y una de sus piernas sobre las tuyas. Completamente dormido, se veía plácidamente feliz de permanecer allí contigo.

Lo observaste por un buen rato, y recordaste la alucinante noche que habían tenido. Hacía muchos años que necesitabas ese tiempo de calidad y con alguien que se sintiera igual con respecto a ti. No querías despetarlo, se lo veía muy exhausto. Bajaste tus pies al suelo frío buscando tus pantuflas. Abandonaste el tierno abrazo de Logan que te mantenía en la cama, y se despertó agitado. Su rostro se calmó al ver que eras tú quien estaba allí.

—¿Logie?, ¿qué soñaste? Estoy acá —le dijiste volviendo a tu lugar anterior, recostandote a su lado para besar su frente y acariciar su cabello.

—Nada, nada. No te preocupes —dice sonriendo y besando tu mejilla. —Buen día, lindura.

—Buen día, amor —le respondes aún acariciando su suave cabellos oscuro. Podrías permanecer así por toda tu eternidad.

Fuiste al baño a asearte como todas las mañanas, te cepillaste los dientes, te acomodaste adecuadamente el cabello, y saliste de allí para encontrarte con un ansioso Logan a la expectativa de cuando saldrías de allí. Sus ojos querían devorarte. Encontrabas realmente divertido que Logan se estuviese comportando así, por lo que decidiste acercarlo agarrando con ambos manos el elástico de sus pantalones y besarlo apasionadamente.

Al separarse, Logan parecía encontrarse desorbitado. Reíste por lo bajo antes de que él comenzara a hablar.

—¿Y eso a que se debe, Señorita? —pregunta sonriendo mientras acaricia tu nariz con sus labios.

—Simplemente a nada. Tal vez a que te quiero mucho... y ayer la pase de maravilla —le confiesas sonriendo timidamente.

—Yo también. Me sentí tan vivo por primera vez en toda mi vida. Y te lo agradezco a ti, y a Elías... a todo lo nuevo que hay en mi vida ahora —admite antes de abrazarte con firmeza contra su pecho. —Hablando de Elías, tenemos que ir por él —dice apartandose de ti para contemplar tu rostro algo conmocionado. —No llores, no comprendo porque lloras...

—Porque... Por las cosas que dices... No puedo creer que... lo compartas conmigo... todo esto que sientes... —dices ahogando un llanto.

—Ayer fue increíble. Y como nos hemos vuelto a reconectar emocionalmente... Fue especial por primera vez también. No recuerdo que haya sido así de perfecto alguna vez... No sabes cuanto he aprendido a amarte estos últimos meses, _ —dice aprisonando tu cabeza en su hombro con su mano y meneandose de un lado a otro lentamente para tranquilizarte.

—Te amo —lo besas con cariño y mucho amor una vez más en sus impacientes labios.

* * *

El día pronto debía comenzar. Logan termino de alistarse y encendió su celular para encontrarse con veinte nuevos mensajes de su madre. Al parecer no iba a dejarlo en paz. Logan las ignoro como venía haciendo desde hacía días atrás, y llamó al celular de Carlos para hacerle saber que dentro de poco irían a buscar al niño. Insistió en preparar el desayuno, y te deleitó haciendo los famosos pancakes que tanto le gustaban para comer a esa hora.

De repente, el celular de Logan comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo había puesto en silencio para que no molestara, pero no sucedió así. Irritado, atendió su teléfono y se dirigió hacia el living... dejandote sola en el desayunador.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? Atendí, ya —escupe las palabras con enojo. —No creo que sea adecuado que me digas todo esto por aquí... No, no, no. No estoy de acuerdo —Aguarda un momento antes de seguir hablando para oir al emisor del otro lado del tubo. —No, mamá, no. Nunca has apoyado nada de mi vida, no pretendas que luego de diez años, o los que sean, puedas venir e intrometerte en mi vida. No sé si quieras coo has conseguido este número. No, no acepto. Dejame en paz. No quiero recibir más llamadas tuyas, deja de atosigarme. Adiós.

—¿Logan? —le llamas desde donde te encuentras. —No pelees ahora. Es tu madre.

—Es mi madre, pero no se comporta como una. —balbusea. —¿Has terminado? —espera a que asientas. —Entonces ire por nuestro hijo y le traeré de vuelta aquí.

—Puedo ir a buscarlo yo... —dices acercandote hasa su figura estabilizada en el living.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —observa como te ríes mientras lo abrazas. —¿Que sucede? —pregunta divertido.

—No quiero que te vayas, deberíamos volver con Eías y quedarnos juntos los tres... Y dijiste nuestro hijo —sonríes levantando tu mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—¿No es él nuestro niño? —repite tus palabras de la primera cena que tuvieron con Elías en la casa y te devuelve una sonrisa complaciente.

* * *

(Logan)

Debería haberle ofrecido a _ que me acompañase. No podía desviar mis pensamientos de mi madre. ¿Por qué, qué... qué quería de mi? Hacia mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me echó de la casa y me restringió las visitas semanales a mi hermana y mi padre. Nunca la comprendí, y mucho menos iría a intentarlo ahora. No solo interrumpia mi realidad cotidiana, pero también mis sueños convirtiendolos en pesadillas... Tengo una nueva vida que atender, no volvería allí, al pasado que tanto me había costado enterrar...

Al llegar a la casa de Carlos, toqué timbre y me atendió Kendall. Se lo veía más fenomenal que nunca. Le pregunté como la habían pasado ayer a la noche con tantos chicos en casa ajena, y me respondió que nunca había creído que sería capaz de enamorarse de un pequeño... y mucho menos de mi hijo.

—Es una versión tuya de pequeño —exclama Kendall invitandome a pasar dentro. La casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio ya que todos aún permanecían ensimismados en sus sueños. —Ya te digo, te he visto en varias fotos, y observado algunas facciones... Elías es una calcomanía de Logan —dice alucinado. —Esta durmiendo, pero ire a buscarlo. Acomodate, sientete como en casa —susurra.

—¿Ahora vives aquí? —le pregunto tratando de sonar gracioso.

—Aparentemente —ríe. —Volveré pronto.

En pocos minutos, Kendall trae en sus brazos a un adormilado chico con la cabeza recostada en su hombro, y de el otro cuelga la mochila de Elias. Tomó a mi hijo en mis brazos y besó su frente dandole los buenos días. No quería despertarlo, pero también me saludó y se me partió el corazón al verlo tan cansado.

—¿Cómo la han pasado? —le preguntó a Kendall casi en un susurro.

—Nos hemos divertido muchísimo con los chistes que nos ha contado. Es todo un encanto este pequño muchachito... —responde despeinando el cabello de Elías suavemente. —¿Qué tal la noche de ustedes?

—La hemos pasado de maravilla. Fue una noche única. Y... —le guiño un ojo mientras acomodo a Elías en mis brazos.

—¿Han...? —pregunta mi amigo arqueando sus cejas y asiento. —¡Seguro que la pasaron de maravilla! —dice en un tono demasiado elevado y le reprendo frunciendo el ceño y musitando una mala palabra... pero finalmente le sonrío. Suena mejor cuando otro lo dice.

—Bueno, muchas gracias chicos por cuidar de él. Les agradezco con todo mi ser —le digo pasando el peso del cuerpecito de Elías a un solo brazo y abranzado a Kendall con el que me queda libre. —Ya le diré formalmente a Carlos, pero dile que gracias.

—Cuando quieran, chicos. Es un placer estar con Elías —admite admirando con añoranza como duerme Elías cargado en mis brazos. —Por cierto, sabe mucho... más de lo que crees. Es muy inteligente, o astuto.

—Eso lo sé, ¿por qué me haces dudar de ello? —le pregunto cubriendo mi pronta curiosidad con una risa.

—No lo sé, no, es solo un comentario —Gracias Kendall por dejarme con la intriga. Evidentemente algo quería comunicarme y no lo haría. Me despedí de él, tomando la mochila de su hombro. Kendall besó la mejilla de Elías, y eso llamó por completo mi atención. ¿Desde cuando eran tan unidos? Apenas se conocían...

* * *

Como te hubiese gustado acompañar a Logan hasta la casa de Carlos, pero si no había preguntado para que fueses con él probablemente era porque tenía otro plan de los tantos que se le ocurrían.

Aprovechaste ese tiempo para ordenar y limpiar un poco la casa antes de que ambos llegaran de vuelta. Deduciste que les tomaría su tiempo, por lo que optaste por preparar una torta simple para Elías. Querías sorprenderlo con esas buenas tortas de chocolate que preparabas en poco tiempo.

Pero el timbre de la casa sonó, y te sorprendiste que les haya llevado tan poco tiempo en regresar a casa. Abriste sin fijarte quién podría llegar a ser. Y deseabas no haberlo hecho cuando reconociste al instante quien era.

—_ —pronuncía tu nombre con neutralidad.

—S-soy yo —tartamudeaste.

—¿Cómo estás? Solo he venido porque quiero hablar con mi hijo —y apenas termina de decir eso, se entromete en lo interior de tu casa.

—No esta aquí —le respondes cerrando la puerta con cuidado y temorosamente.

—He visto que su coche ha desaparecido esta mañana. Te creo —suspira antes de continuar. —Puedo hablar contigo igualmente.

—No creo que conmigo...

—Sí, si lograré llegar a mi hijo. Él no puede privarme de su vida. ¿Qué acaso no ven en las noticias que ustedes dos ocupan las primeras líneas en los medios?, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos? No me respondas, porque lo sé —reclama en un tono descilucionante.

—¿Entonces... qué quieres? — no sabes que preguntar porque no puedes pensar con claridad.

—No quiero que la carrera de mi hijo que tanto le ha costado formar y trabajar para conseguir su posición se desmorone a causa de esta nueva relación que busca contigo. Y no quiero ver más fotos de él con ese niño tuyo —admite furiosamente. —Por más raro que parezca, nunca he apoyado estas cosas de él, pero tampoco quiero verlo sufrir...

—¿Cómo sabes que esta sufriendo? —preguntas retóricamente.

—Tengo mis razones —tardó en buscar una respuesta, pero seguiste sin comprender. —Alejate de mi hijo.

—¿Y por qué precisamente haría eso?, ¿acaso no puedes dejarlo que haga su vida, cometa sus propios errores, aprenda y listo? —replicas en un tono irrespetuoso. Por más que fuese la madre de tu novio, no podía invadir tu casa con estas cuestiones estúpidas.

—Mira, o haces lo que te pido que hagas, o tu hijo sufrira las consecuencias... —comenta en un tono intimidante.

—No, no tocaras ni un solo pelo de mi hijo. No me importa que seas la mamá de Logan, porque igual te denunciaré si le haces algo a mi pequeño —dices en un tono posesivo y sin ganas de que te fastidien.

—No, querida, no —sonríe maliciosamente. —No estoy interesada en hacerle daño a ese chiquillo, pero hablaré con los del jardín que asiste, o haré que cambie su temperamento, me lo llevaré de paseo sin permiso tuyo por horas, o días, no sé... si es que no dejas de ver tu al mio. Tómalo como una advertencia simplemente. Suelo hacer las cosas al pie de la letra... —comenta sinusiosamente algo perturbada. —Esto también es una devolución, mi hijo por tu hijo...

—¡NO LES TRATES COMO OBJETOS!, ¡NO, CON ELÍAS NO TE ENTROMETERAS! —le gritas histericamente.

—No lo haré, si me prometes que no veras a Logan... nunca más —te advierte.

—¿A qué precio? —escupes la pregunta aún enfurecida.

—Al precio de tu casa. Tengo mis contactos para que la revendan incluso si aún vives aquí. Y ahí quiero verte paseando con mi hijo sin preocupaciones... —se detiene para inspeccionar el lugar. —Veo que no sacaré mucho de este hogar de todos modos. Pero lo sabes, déjalo en paz. Hazme el favor de desaparecer de su vida por completo, antes de que algo que no queremos suceda.

Su mirada se centro en ti por minutos eternos. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, ¿por qué quiso hablar contigo?, ¿por qué te pedía esas cosas?, ¿qué le molestaba realmente de tu relación con su hijo? Tal vez no lo sabía todo... Pero algo de lo que si estabas segura era que nunca habias visto a Elías tan feliz desde que Logan apareció en su vida, y ahora tendrías que prohibirle sus visitas para siempre... para poder vivir dignamente con todas las comodidades necesarias para sobrevivir. Tu corazón ya no tomaba las decisiones, era hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra y ser razonable por el bien del niño.

La noche de ayer había sido perfecta, nunca antes la habías pasado de maravilla con alguien por quien sentías un interés indescriptible también nunca antes descubierto hasta el momento en que tu amor por el se puso a prueba. ¿Elegir entre tu hijo y tu novio? Eso definitivamente no podia ser correcto. ¿Cómo le explicarias a Elías porque Logan ya no esta más con ustedes?, ¿cómo le harías entender a Logan que Elías no le merecía?

Pasaron las horas y Elías aún no llegaba a casa. Nerviosamente continuabas limpiando el living, y llamando a Logan con la esperanza de que te atendiera y él estuviera con el niño aún. Ya habías comenzado a dudar de su madre, y te imaginabas lo más caótico del universo...

Justo cuando acabaste con toda la limpieza del lugar, y preparar lo que cocinabas, suena el timbre. Logan esta en la puerta feliz esperando por una muestra de afecto, pero lo ignoras lastimosamente. Un alegre Elías corretea desde el auto arrastrando su pesada mochila y algunos muñecos en sus manos para abrazarte al instante que se encuentra con tu mírada extraña.

—¡Elías! Mi amor, estás bien, me alegro tanto de verte otra vez —le besas varias veces en sus mejillas y lo abrazas levantándolo de suelo con su mochila. Estabas más aliviada ahora que sabías que estaba sano y salvo.

—Mamá, ¿hiciste torta? Porque hay rico olor aquí —pregunta emocionado mientras lo llevas en brazos y lo sientas en una de las altas sillas del desayunador y acomodas su mochila en la de al lado.

—Toda para usted, loquito —le dices sonriendo amistosamente y yendo a alcanzar una porción para el en la mesada.

—¿Hola? Me llamo Logan y también estoy aquí —remarca desde su posición aún fuera de la puerta, extrañado por tu repentina ignorancia hacia él.

—Gracias por traer a Elías de vuelta, lo de anoche estuvo bien... —te interrumpe.

—¿Bien? —se encuentra despavilado y destrozado.

—Y hablaremos pronto. Adiós —le respondes sin mirarlo en ningún momento y acercandole la porción de torta prometida a Elías.

—¿Adiós? _, ¿estas bien?, ¿qué te sucede? —espera en vano por segundos para escuchar tu respuesta. —¿Estas enfadada?

—No —comienzas a ser cortante con él.

—¿Entonces...?

—Logan, ya está. Puede retirarte —dices acercandote a la puerta para entornarla.

—¿Acaso es por qué no te pedi que me acompañaras recién, no respondí tus mensajes porque ya estabamos cerca...? ¡No me cierres la maldita puerta en la cara y respondeme, _! —grita cuando ve que sigues ignorándolo y estás cerrando la puerta como si nadie se encontrara allí.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora y nunca. Por favor, te lo dire por e-mail o por escrito. Por favor, te suplico que nos dejes en paz. No queremos drama —susurras para que Elías no escuches.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! Ayer tuvimos la noche de nuestras vidas y harás como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si nada de lo que dije ayer significó algo para tí, ni nada de lo que hicimos te valió para reconocer mi profundo amor... ¿Qué carajo esta sucediendo aqui, _? —exige abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

—No lo hagas más difícil, por favor, Logan. Gracias por lo de ayer y todo pero... —otra vez te interrumpe.

—¿GRACIAS? —no lo puede creer. —Te quiero en mi vida, no lo hagas tu más dificil de lo que ya es hacerte saber mis intenciones. Si es porque nos tardamos, no lo volveré hacer. Sé que Elías es tu prioridad y me extra límite en apartarlo de ti. Perdoname, pero tu no hagas que todo esto no haya servido en absoluto.

—Adiós —respondes con lágrimas brotando de tus ojos y cerrando la puerta frente a un Logan desilucionado, iluso, y confundido ante tus pocas declaraciones.

—No dejaré que me apartes de Elías, sabes que no es lo correcto —grita observandote desde la ventana y Elías se acerca para abrir las cortinas y verlo perplejo. —¡Elí, Elí, loquito, acuerdate de lo que te he dicho hoy!

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —tu cara refleja pánico mientras intentas alejarlo del vidrio, pero allí queda paralizado sin comprender la situación.

—No le digas, es nuestro secreto. ¡Si quiere saberlo que me habrá las puertas! —exclama Logan aún golpeando el vidrio de la ventana.

—Esta realmente enfadada. No le diré —admite seriamente Elías al contemplar tu mirada.

—Gracias, campeón. Eres mi héroe —le sonríe Logan desde afuera cuando Elías se sorprende con su comentario adulador. —Solo acuérdate el horario.

—Lo haré —asiente contento el pequeño, _la versión pequeña del hombre del otro lado de la ventana_...

**N/A:**

**No se si se habrán dado cuenta que amo dejar con la intriga durante momentos dramáticos. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Logan a Elías?, ¿qué debía cumplir Elías para complacerlo?, ¿qué sucederá con la madre de Logan?, ¿qué será del amor entre tú y Logan?**

**Prometo actualizar pronto el final, que se aproxima en tan solo dos o tres capítulos, dependiendo de si quiero partirlo o no... y si dispongo del tiempo para expresarlos con abundante lujo de detalle al ser los últimos... El colegio me quita tiempo incluso para respirar ahora.**

**Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios en Twitter, su feedback me motiva a seguir adelante con mi imaginación :) ¡Que tengan una buena semana!**


	19. Capítulo 19

Elías se encontraba impaciente. Querías saber el por qué de su extraño comportamiento, pero temías que al preguntar trajera a Logan en cuestión y no estabas lista para aquello.

A la hora de la cena, preparaste la comida para Elías, y el insistió en comer sobre la mesita de madera frente al televisor, sentados en el suelo. Solo hiciste unos simples emparedados como a él le gustaban. Después de como abordó la situación de esta mañana te sentirías culpable al negarle cualquier cosa. Elías encendió el televisor y puso el canal del noticiero mientras te acercabas con el plato y los vasos para ustedes.

—Mamá, son las nueve y media, ¿verdad? —pregunta Elías alzando la mirada hacia ti jugueteando con el control remoto en sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Muy bien! Sí, esa es la hora —le felicitaste extrañada. Elías nunca trajo problemas para comprender las cosas, pero... ¿la hora a esta temprana edad? —¿Has aprendido a leer la hora por algo en especial, niño?

—No es tan difícil. Logan y los abuelos me enseñaron, dijeron que es importante... —confiesa sonriendo ampliamente el aludido.

No quiso cambiar el canal que buscaba una vez que lo encontraste. Decía que estaba esperando un documental muy interesante que debía ver para el jardín sobre los dinosaurios, pero era todo una mentira. Comenzaron a probar sus sándwiches y ahí estaban. Elías incluso aprendió a mentir piadosamente. Kendall y Logan aparecieron en el televisor, los dos fugazmente saludando y él público recibiéndolos cálidamente entre aplausos y gritos. La conductora del programa era una entrevistadora de chismentos, y al verla ahí con ellos, un ligero sentimiento de nunca haber querido existir recorrió todo tu cuerpo. Logan siempre fue bocón, nunca temía en enseñarle al mundo sus pensamientos. Probablemente fue por eso que triunfó a su edad tan joven, el morocho revolucionario, el artista...

—Así que, bueno chicos, ¿qué tal todo? —les pregunta la entrevistadora y tiernamente apoya su mano en el brazo de Logan que se encontraba sentado en el sillón a su lado en el estudio. Tus celos crecieron gradualmente, y tu corazón se aceleró frenéticamente.

—Elías, me mentiste —le dices levantándote del sillón y dedicándole una mirada de enojo hacia él que se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero, no te enojes. Lo hice porque Logan me lo pidió —confesó corriendo detrás de ti hacia la cocina mientras Kendall y Logan continuaban hablando con la entrevistadora.

—Así que esto era lo que se traían en manos... ¡Me lo hubieras dicho, Elías! —realmente estabas enojada con él. Con ambos. Ahora no solo obedecía tus reglas pero también las de Logan, y eso te perturbaba. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—¡Mamá, vamos, es por una buena razón, ven a mirar! —demanda Elías mañoso y empujándote por la espalda para que vuelvas al living.

—¿Vos vas a limpiar estos platos, entonces? —le preguntas irónicamente.

—Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que no te enfades conmigo mami... Lo haré —tu corazón se partió. Este chico era muy tierno, y eso definitivamente lo había heredado del padre...

Le tomaste del suelo en tus brazos y le llenaste de besos mientras lo llevabas hacia el gran sillón frente al televisor. Con un aventón, se tiraron sobre él con las ganas de querer aboyarlo. Ambos rieron cuando ya estaban recostados en su lugar. Elías acercó su dedo índice a sus labios como señal de que debían hacer silencio... Pero el siguió riendo por lo bajo con su risita chillona.

—Que bueno que ya estén por sacar su próximo álbum y continúen grabando episodios... Seguramente nos entretendrán como lo han hecho desde siempre —las tres personas que enfocaba la cámara ríen falsamente. —¿Y en el amor, chicos?, ¿qué hay de nuevo en sus vidas?, ¿a Cupido flechado o aún no ha disparado? —el público conmocionado y agitado comenzó a silbar. El camarógrafo hizo zoom a la figura de Logan, cuando su cara se enrojeció como si hubiese recién acabara de pasar varias horas bajo el sol.

—Personalmente, no estoy en compromisos... Así que hermosuras de aquí y allá, estoy completamente abierto a sus propuestas de amor —responde Kendall salvando a su amigo en lo que parecía un momento de pánico escénico. Las mujeres en la audiencia comenzaron a gritar su nombre y decir frases muy vulgares cuando el rubio comienza a saludar y guiñarles el ojo a varias de ellas...

—¿Logan, que te concierne a ti? —pregunta la mujer acariciando su rodilla. Querías arrancarle el trasplante del pelo antes que seguir viendo como atacaba el espacio personal de Logan...

—Y-yo... —se toma un momento antes de continuar y sonríe a las chicas aficionadas del público que le gritan 'Te amo' a puro fulgor. —Cupido ha hecho un buen trabajo —El público comenzó a aplaudir ante su tarde declaración.

—Woo hoo, así que a Logan le han hechizado... ¿Quién es la afortunada a quien le pertenece tu corazón? —Logan se encoje de hombros.

—E-Ella es una persona del barrio en el que crecí, una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia... Quiero decir, la única, la que realmente me comprendía y que luego... tuvimos algo confuso entre medio... y ahora nos hemos reencontrado, y creo que esta vez hemos regresado... y es algo definitivo, porque... bueno, ella es simplemente excepcional.

—Vaya, que linda aventura, chicos —dice la conductora quitando la mano de su rodilla para posarla en su la suya. —Recientemente se te ha visto con una bella chica por las calles de esta gran ciudad, y se los veía muy felices jugando con un niño... muy adorable por cierto.

Permaneciste paralizada en tu lugar y Elías comenzó a reir cuando Logan comenzó a confundirse las palabras y enseñaba su lengua como para demostrar que no tenía miedo de responder. Ya no. Y sabía, al parecer, tenía la mínima noción de que Elías estaba mirándolo en vivo.

—Él me dijo que iría a hacer algo desubicado que yo debía captar... —dice entre risas Elías mirándote con ojos que te recuerdan a Logan siempre.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería comprobar que realmente había aprendido el horario y lo había visto en televisión por primera vez en meses... Diciendo algo para ti.

—¿Para mi?

—¡Escucha, no te distraigas! —dice tomando tu rostro en sus manos y suavemente girándolo hacia la pantalla de vuelta.

—Ella misma es. Es un encanto. Ambos lo son —comenta Logan sonriendo, con sus ojos perdidos en el espacio.

—¿Y el niño, quién es?

—Ese pequeño es mi héroe, un gran campeón —confiesa mirando a la cámara y saludando a ella. —Y seguramente Elías me este viendo ahora, porque me lo ha prometido. ¡Hola! —saluda emocionado y Kendall se le une.

—¿Elías, eh? Cuentanos, Logie, vamos. Queremos conocerte enamorado —inquiere entrometidamente la mujer que esta con ellos.

—Elías es un gran niño, muy inteligente —comenta Kendall.

—¿Tu también le conoces? —Kendall asiente. —Cuenten, cuenten. No nos intriguen —sonríe con insuficiencia la entrevistadora.

—Bueno, _ es mi novia. Probablemente nos ha costado llegar a lo que somos, pero lo que tenemos es único. Nunca me ha hecho sentir tan seguro y contento como lo soy en este momento de mi vida. Ella saca lo mejor de mi, todo el mundo que sabía y sabe de lo nuestro me lo ha hecho notar. Y es cierto... Todo lo que hago es por amor, por ella y por el niño.

El público comienza a suspiras y una muchacha comienza a sollozar y se retira del lugar con el acompañamiento de la seguridad. Comienzan los aplausos y la mujer que los entrevista comenta cuanto admira a Logan y su pasión y calidez para compartir esa información. Tu estas emocionada, mirando fijamente a la pantalla, sin creer lo que acaba de decir. _Es cierto_. Dijo que era así. Elías contemplaba tu posición, y cuando te cruzaste con sus ojos, ambos estallaron en risas una vez más. Elías sabía que verdaderamente debías verlo, e inmediatamente dejaste de sentir algún nivel de enfado hacia el niño. Elías fue quien salvaba y unía esta relación. Elías realmente era un héroe.

—Entonces si Elías esta mirando el programa, ¿_, también, verdad? —pregunta la mujer plástica.

—Seguramente ambos lo están, claro —responde con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sin parar de saludar a la cámara.

—¿Hay algo que quisieras decirles?

—Si —Logan por un momento se entorna firme y serio en su asiento. —Me gustaría decirles todo lo que no pude decirles desde la última vez que nos vimos. Que les quiero muchísimo a ambos y que mi vida simplemente se basa en su bienestar y felicidad, porque eso es lo que me llena. La alegría de Elías y _. Que Elías es el pequeño más inusual y perfecto que he conocido jamás. Y... también quiero confesar... que... Te amo, _. Te amo. Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, pero nunca terminaría. Eres especial para mi, siempre lo has sido. Y deseo verte otra vez. Te amo.

* * *

(Logan)

Luego de abandonar a Kendall en su casa, emprendí el viaje hacia la mía. A mi desolada casa. A la más inmensa casa que podía haber conseguido cercana al mar, aquella que me hacia sentir solo y me recordaba día a día la grandeza de lo solitario que me hacía sentir seguir viviendo aquí... tan lejos de a quienes pertenezco.

Me sentía liberado luego de la entrevista, porque todo lo que confesé por primera vez no fue fingido, ni actuado. Tenía la gran esperanza... No, estaba totalmente convencido de que Elías me había ayudado a salvar esta relación con _ antes de que todo hubiese sido en vano. Un paso en falso con ella arruinaría todo en este momento.

Aparqué el auto y dude en que hacer luego. No quería volver a la rutina. Siempre era lo mismo. Me recosté sobre el volante y recordé lo hermoso que la pasamos con _ por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, luego Elías y nuestro pequeño secreto, y... el extraño comportamiento de _. Definitivamente no había pasado ni la mitad del día que ya me arrepentía de todo lo malo que a ella le podría haber molestado. No quiero que sufra, nunca quise eso... No sé porque me dijo que no quería más problemas en su vida, si estos últimos meses fueron la gloria, su compañía como el regalo que merecía de toda la vida. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y lo tome de mi bolsillo fugazmente con la esperanza de que fuese _. Era mi madre. Colgué y sonó otra vez. Y una vez más, y otra. Así continuó.

No quería dejarlos ir. Elías y _ son la razón de mi ser, les necesito para sobrevivir. Pero volviendo a casa todos los días siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, de que si seguíamos así, sin decirle nada a nadie sobre nosotros y nuestra relación... no saldríamos adelante. Me arriesgo hasta realizar lo imposible y traspasar los limites de la racionalidad para tan solo verles alegres, con o sin mi presencia. Pero no, no podía abandonarlos. No otra vez. Y este era el nuevo propósito, del que le hable a Elías y aún esperaba que no hubiese dicho nada.

—Mamá —atendí a su séptimo llamado luego de salir de la ducha. —¿No es algo tarde para que sigas con tus llamados insoportables?

—No me interesa, estoy afuera de tu casa.

Me estremecí. Rápidamente me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el ropero y corrí escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de entrada. No tenía otra opción que invitarle a pasar. Hacerse todo un viaje, lejísimos desde donde viene a estas horas... Además, es mi madre, por mucho que me costaba aceptarlo.

—Logan, te vi en esa entrevista. Esto va en serio, eso era lo que me temía —masculle entre dientes mi madre adentrándose a mi hogar.

—Tanto tiempo, hola, sí, todo bien... —digo para mi interior. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cerrando la puerta principal pero sin apartarme de ella.

—Tu y _, otra vez. Creí que ya me había encargado de eso —responde desquiciada y tomando su cabello con las manos.

—¿Encargado? —le pregunto sin comprender a que se refiere.

—Logan, acaso no te das cuenta hijo de que... si ella vuelve a tu vida, justo ahora, tu carrera se vendrá abajo en pocos segundos... —comenta para responder a mi inquietud y me acaricia la mejilla.

—No entiendo como relacionas a mi novia con mi carrera. Definitivamente no existe un vinculo entre... Deja de tocarme —le comando quitando su mano que descansa en mi hombro mientras contemplo como sonríe fracasadamente.

—¿Es tu novia? Hijo, por favor, piensalo —vuelve a acomodar su mano en mi cabello esta vez.

—No tengo nada que pensar porque ya esta confirmado. Has visto mi entrevista, la amo —confiese en un tono muy audible que le asusta.

—Pero ese pequeño... Es un grave error —musita como si no le gustara lo que esta por venir.

—Ese pequeño, mamá, por si no sabías... O seguramente lo sabes, porque no se como carajo le haces para encontrarme aquí, o mi número de celular nuevo, o lo que sea... Ese chiquito puede ser todo menos un error. Ese nene es mi hijo, y esa mini-persona que consideras un error es quien ha iluminado todos mis días desde que ha aparecido en mi vida —la furia se apoderaba de mi, y ya había dejado de hablar... ahora tan solo gruñía.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué puedes saber?

—Sé lo que es amar a un hijo. Es lo que siento por ti —me confiesa abrazandome. Me aparto bruscamente de ella.

—No es cierto. Ni siquiera es amor lo que sientes por tu propio hijo. Desde chico lo has tratado como un deber, como si atenderlo fuese un favor. Y ahora dices que quieres proteger mi carrera, cuando aquí donde estoy lo he logrado con mi esfuerzo, mi dedicación...

—Has avanzado porque he intervenido... si los productores a quienes te les presentaste sabían de tu hijo con _ no te aceptaría en esta cosa tuya.

—Esta cosa mía es mi... ¿Qué?, ¿cómo has intervenid-... —me interrumpe.

—_ ha tratado de localizarte para que supieras que estaba embarazada. Al principio dude que fuese cierto, que tal vez solo era una forma de atraer tu atención... Y siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, hijo. Por favor, entiende que lo que he hecho fue solo para salvarte el pellijo en tu carrera como actor...

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquiero realmente enojado, posando mis manos en mi cabeza, reaccionando caóticamente a media noche.

—He llamado a la compañía de tu teléfono y les he pedido que bloquearan todos los números de los chicos de tu juventud de tu agenda...

—Pero... es imposible, si me he seguido hablando con algunos de ellos... —no quería entender, me esforzaba muy poco.

—En ese momento solo tenía un pequeño monto de dinero, y el trabajo que estaba pidiendo era algo ilegal... Sacrifique el contacto que más podía afectar en tu carrera. No merecías nunca conocer de ese nene —su voz se quiebra y no lo puedo creer.

—¡TE HACES LLAMAR MI MADRE Y TU HAS SIDO QUIEN ME... ME HAS CONDENADO... A PERMANECER COMO FIGURA INVISIBLE DE LA VIDA DE UN POBRE NIÑO SIN UNA FAMILIA COMPLETA, DECENTE! ¿ACASO NUNCA PENSASTE EN QUE ESE NIÑO TAMBIÉN ES TU NIETO? TU PRIMER Y ÚNICO NIETO, Y MIRA LO QUE NOS HAS HECHO... ERES UNA MALDITA —le grito corriendo hacia la pequeña cocina en el centro del living para distanciarme de ella y poder pensar claramente. Enloquecí.

—Lo sé Logan, estoy muy arrepentida, realmente lo estoy. No sabía que... —su voz se agudiza a medida que dice cada palabra.

—¡Deja de suponer como pueden ser las cosas en el futuro y comienza a vivir el presente divirtiéndote de una maldita vez! —exclamo.

—Lamento todo lo que puedo haber hecho, no sabía que... que adorabas a ese niño, ni mucho menos que verdaderamente tienes sentimientos por _ —mi madre comienza a sollozar, llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrir su rostro encrispado de tristeza.

De repente comprendí.

—¿Eres tu la razón por qué _ ya no desea ni siquiera ser una conocida? —le pregunto mirándola con desprecio cuando asiente. —¿Qué le has hecho?—pregunto dando a conocer con mi mirada de que no pretende jugar limpio esta vez.

—Hijo, perdonam-

—¿Qué le has hecho? —repito.

—Logie, mi cielo, hice todo por ti. Tienes razón, te ha ido tan bien y apenas he hecho cosas en tu carrera para que triunfes... Te quiero mucho, de una extraña manera, pero se que siento cierto aprecio por ti. Tu corazón es oro, se que lograras perdonar a esta vieja loca algún día... —se apresura a decirme antes de confesar el delito mayor. —He hablado con ella y establecido pautas. Mientras ella más se alejara de ti, nada le sucedería a... el pequeño.

—Lárgate de mi casa —le ordeno señalando la puerta desde mi posición.

—Logie...

—No mamá, tienes razón, algún día... muy lejano probablemente, o no. Adiós, vete de mi casa —me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

—Hijo...perdón.

Dada esa discusión como finalizada con sus ultimas palabras, se dirigió hacia afuera dejándome solo, perdido en mis pensamientos. No sabia como reaccionar ni que hacer. _ no me iría hablar por eso. Entonces no era por voluntad propia, eso me calmo... Pero ahora cómo le convencía que mi madre no sería un obstáculo para nuestra relación... Entonces fue cuando marqué su número y aguarde...

* * *

—Hija, quiero hablar contigo antes de que se vayan... Elías, ¿puedes ir con el abuelo un momento a ayudarlo con las maderas? —le pregunta tu mamá a tu hijo con una mirada complaciente.

Al mediodía habías sido invitada a almorzar a la casa de tus padres con tu hijo. Creiste que era una buena oportunidad para despejarse un poco de todo el repentino drama que se había generado en menos de veinte y cuatro horas. Pero luego te arrepentiste.

—Mamá, ¿todo bien?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntas algo preocupada, tomando un asiento cuando te indica que te acomodes en una silla cercana a la suya.

—_, tu sabes que Elías es un chico muy hábil... e ingenioso... —comenta vagabundeando.

—Sí, es por eso que me enorgullece...

—Bueno, pero, eso no es de lo que quiero charlar... Elías... Elías me ha dicho una vez que su padre le iba a visitar, que iría a comer a casa. ¿Hija, qué son estas ideas que tiene el niño?, ¿qué cosas le dices sobre su progenitor?

Entraste en crisis.

—M-m-mamá... no sé de qué hablas... Nunca hemos hablado mucho de su padre. ¿Qué te ha dicho él sobre...? —inquieres preocupada.

—Solo eso. Hija, no te preocupes. Solo ha sido una vez. Pero creo que ya es hora de que el niño sepa un poco más sobre su padre. Claro, si crees que es lo correcto. Yo y tu padre siempre te apoyaremos en como decidas criarlo.

Optaste por discar como reflejo involuntario el número de Logan. No te importaba las advertencias de su madre, o el futuro. Él tenía derecho a sentirse involucrado al respecto.

_Elías sabía._

**N/A:**

**Ya nos estamos acercando al final... ¡Que triste! Solo queda uno o dos capítulos más... O no... Estaba pensando en crear una secuela, una continuación de este fanfic... ¿Qué les parece? **

**Todas sus opiniones son válidas en este espacio. Gracias por el feedback y el tiempo que le dedican a leer mis cositas :)**


	20. Capítulo 20

—Y-yo no he dicho nada aún... ¿Acaso tu...? —pregunta Logan sin encontrarle explicación lógica. Elías sabía, pero cómo se ha enterado era todo un dilema.  
—No, claro que no. Dijimos que lo hariamos juntos y en el momento indicado... —le recuerdas.  
—Necesitamos hablar. No solo de esto, pero de todo esto. De nosotros... No sabes cuanto me alegra que me hayas llamado —confiesa Logan en un tono cariñoso y melancólico.  
—No creo que sea una buena idea. Solo he llamado para decirte e-...  
—Por favor, no cortes, _ -inquiere rapidamente Logan del otro lado del tubo. —Mi madre no te hara daño. Ni a Elias ni a ti, y tu sabes que no permitiria que les hiciese algo.  
No le prestabas mucho atención. Logan hablaba agitadamente, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas cosas pidiendote perdón en el nombre de su madre. Llegaron a un acuerdo, se verían más tarde con el niño. Logan dijo que le esperaras unas horas que luego dr hacer sus tramites laborales iria por ambos a tu casa.  
—Todo sea por nuestro pequeño. Ansío verte y hablar personalmente —fueron las ultimas palabras de Logan antes de terminar la llamada.

Alli estaba aparcando Logan su automovil. Abriste la puerta cuando dejaste de sentir el movimiento del motor. Logan hizo el camino hacia la puerta principal y permanecio paralizado bajo el porche sin denotar alguna expresion de compasión o rencor. Pero de repente no resististe mas verlo alli parado, solitario, que fuiste en su búsqueda y lo abrazaste estrechamente antes de pegar tus labios en los frios del moreno en tu frente. Logan acaricio tu cabello con unas de sus manos mientras posó la otra en tus caderas.  
—Un solo día sin vernos y se sintió como el día más miserable de toda mi vida. No me abandones, _ —musita Logan y planta un beso en tu cabellera.  
—¡Logan! —exclama divertido Elias desde la puerta.  
Logan te suelta para recibir al niño en un acogedor abrazo y alzarlo del suelo. Sin mas tiempo que perder, Logan comenta que los llevara de paseo y tu tomas los abrigos de ambos antes de cerrar con seguridad la puerta de entreda de tu lugar. Elias es llevado hasta la parte trasera en los brazos de Logan y tu tomas tu asiento al lado del conductor. Giras la cabeza para ver como se encuentra Elias de alegre cuando Logan comienza a hacerle cosquillas mientras le coloca el cinturón. Decidiste tomarles una fotografía en la cual salieron muy parecidos. Estabas realmente emocionada de que Elias y Logan aun no hayan perdido ese contacto emocional y lazo familiar que los unía.  
Logan en ningun momento dijo a donde les llevaria. El viaje fue largo, y probablemente ahora era más tiempo porque los caminos estaban cubiertos de nieve y se debia ser cuidadoso y viajar lentamente en las aceras. Elias se hayaba durmiendo cuando llegaron al lugar de destino desconocido. Supusiste que Logan les llevaria hasta su casa, pero no fue asi. Se encontraban cercanos a la playa. El fresco viento soplaba con pasión entre sus ropas. Las olas del mar se encontraban agitadas a causa del aire revoltoso.  
—¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntas a Logan antes de descender del auto y observando como viste sus guantes y se saca su bufanda para cubrir con ella el rostro del niño soñador.  
—Tendría que haberles avisado que trajeran mucho abrigo. Les he traido aqui porque quiero enseñarles algo... —responde Logan antes de bajar y abrir la puerta de Elias para tomarlo en sus brazos.  
Cargando el cuerpo ligero de Elias con un brazo, Logan abre tu puerta con el que tiene libre y espera a que bajes para cerrarla detras de ti y rodearte por la cintura.  
Logan dedica una mirada iluminada hacia un inmenso hogar que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Asiente. Los tres caminan con paso firme y audaz hacia los primeros escalenos de alli. Logan te entrega a Elias por un momento para sacar las llaves que abrirían las puertas de entrada. Enciende las luces y comprendiste de inmediato su mensaje...  
Logan recostó a Elias sobre el gran sillón miel que hacia tono con todos los muebles del lugar, y tu te sentaste a su lado. Logan se ofrecio a prepararles una bebida caliente, pero tu solo aceptaste para darle a tu hijo. Cuando se acerca con dos tazas en sus manos, las deja descansar en la mesita de madera frente al sillón y se acomoda a tu lado, envolviendo tu cuerpo entre sus brazos. Permanecen compartiendo el calor mutuo unos momentos hasta que Elias despierta y sonrie soñoliento cuando Logan le saluda timidamente con su mano.  
—Loco, ahí tienes una chocolatada calentita para que no te enfermes. Perdón, _ por encararlos a contraer un resfrio... —se disculpa Logan besando tus mejillas rosadas.  
—Gracias Logan —agradece gratamente.  
—Elias... —Logan tosé para aclararse la voz. —Tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre algo que espero que sepas perdonarme cuando seas mayor...  
—¿Sucede algo conmigo?, ¿ya no me quieren más? —el rostro de Elias se encrispa de tristeza y deja de tomar de su taza.  
—¡No! —responde al instante Logan soltandote y yendo a por el, acuclillandose cerca suyo. —Elías, ¿cómo se puede ocurrirte algo asi, campeón? —Logan le dedica una sonrisa que denota confusión.  
—Elí, ¿te agrada pasar tiempo con Logan? —preguntas de repente. Ves como asiente. —Se que puede ser una pregunta dificil, pero... ¿Qué es Logan para ti, mi amor?  
—Es un integrante de mi banda favorita, mi mejor amigo, el novio de mi mamá... —responde Elías y sonrie con Logan al mencionar la ultima parte.  
—¿Cómo te haría sentir... Si te enteraras que... El hombre por el que tanto preguntas siempre ha estado con nosotros? —le preguntas de manera confusa al pequeño.  
—¿Qué quieres decir, mami? —inquiere Elias con ojos abiertos como platos tratando de analizar tu caotica pregunta.  
—Lo que tu madre trata de decir... es que, tu padre nunca se ha ido de tu lado —suelta Logan sin mas rodeos, esperando la reacción de Elías.  
—Logan, mamá... Tengo miedo —Elias abandona su taza y Logan le abraza y hace que se siente sobre su regazo en cuestion de minutos.  
—No, tontito, no existe el miedo en un pequeño hombre de tantas virtudes como tu —le reprocha simpaticamente Logan.  
—Hijo, lo que queremos decirte es que... Logan y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde que somos pequeños, desde tu edad... —comienzas a relatarle mientras se acurruca entre tus brazos y Logan ahora los abraza a ambos.  
—Y desde pequeños nos queriamos mucho, eramos muy grandes amigos. Pero luego nos enamoramos, y le pregunte a tu madre si queria ser mi novia... —Logan suspira y rie al susurra sus palabras con los ojos cerrados, recordando las viejas epocas. —Con mucho amor luego te encargamos a ti para demostrarle al mundo que eras fruto de algo mas qur un enamoramiento, de una relación verdadera... Pero tu padre tuvo que partir por asuntos de trabajo y dejo a tu excelente madre que hiciera el mejor trabajo para criarte en el perfecto niño que todos los padres desean. Tu padre hoy quiere decirte que lamenta haber aparecido ahora para jugar con su hijo.  
—Logie... —dices en un tono de voz de emoción.  
—Mamá, ¿es cierto? —pregubta Elias levantando su mirada para encontrarte conmocionada. Ve como asientes. —¿Entonces es verdad que Logan es mi padre?  
Asientes y las lagrimas comienzan a rodar por tus mejillas. Logan trata de secarlas con la palma de su mano, pero tu prefieres llenar de besos a Elias que se encuentra muy feliz reposando su cuerpo en tu estomago.  
—¡Si tengo un papá después de todo! —exclama Elias sobresaltado y recomponiendo su postura sobre Logan para abrazarlo cariñosamente. Logan no puede creerlo. El momento realmente habia llegado, el momento que tanto se habia imaginado una y otra vez en su mente estaba tomando lugar. Elias era feliz de ubicar a su padre, y Logan explotaba de alegria y regocijo.  
—Elias, hijo, te quiero mucho, muchísimo. Perdón y gracias... Por sinplemente existir y cambiarme la vida de la mejor forma posiblr —confiesa Logan abrazandolo del mismo modo y dejando que sus ojos se empañen con la emoción que llenaba el ambiente.  
—Logan, ¿te molesta que te llame papá?  
—De ninguna manera. Puedes llamarme como se te plazca, Elí.  
—Logan, ¿es verdad lo que has dicho de mamá?, ¿que te gustaba desde que tenias mi edad?  
—Totalmente cierto. Nunca te he mentido, por qué ahora...—Ambos sonrien mientras continuan abrazados. —Ahora, jovencito... ¿Cómo es que Kendall sabia que tu eras mi pequeño?  
—No se molesten conmigo, pero... Una noche me levante y les escuche hablando de 'nuestro hijo'... Y que organizarian una cena con mi padre.  
—Eso fue lo que dijo la abuela... Mencionaste que tu padre iría a cenar y ella no podía creerlo... —te entrometes en la confesión de Elias.  
—¿No estan enojados conmigo? —pregunta temorosamente Elias.  
—Tu deberias estar enojados con nosotros por no haberte aclarado las cosas hace meses atrás, Elias —declara Logan en tono de astucia.  
—Elias, eres igual a tu padre. Igual a Logan en todos los aspectos. Y no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ello —confiesas y te acercas a ellos para abrazarlos y depositarles un beso en la frente a cada uno.  
Logan envuelve uno de sus brazos en tu cuello y el otro alrededor de la pequeña espalda de Elias... Y asi permanecen por largos segundos eternos.

—¿Querías saber que era este lugar...? —pregunta Logan tomando tus manos.  
Elias permanecia sentado leyendo las tiras comicas del diario que se encontraba en la mesa bar del lugar. Logan aprovecho para enseñarte el lugar, tomando tu mano y arrastrandote alredor del mismo... La casa era gigante, tan grande que parecia una mansión más que un hogar. Sala de juegos, una biblioteca, una sala de estar, una barra, el living, un cuarto de huespedes en la planta baja... Pero luego subieron las escaleras, sin comprender porque Logan estaba enseñandote esa parte de la casa.  
—_, ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres, ¿Verdad? —pregunta cuando entra a una gran habitación a oscuras y se dirigen hacia el balcón que tiene la misma.  
—No me viene mal... que me lo recuerdes... de vez en cuando —le sonries cuando planta un beso en tus labios mientras hablas.  
Ya no hacia tanto frio, y se podia estar fuera en la plena noche de invierno.  
—¿Has visto mi entrevista? —pregunta sonriente Logan tomando tu mano libre.  
—Elias me ha obligado. Elias manda, yo obedezco... —te ries torpemente cuando recuerdas todas las emociones que sentiste durante esa nota que le habian hecho.  
—El niño es un genio. Es mi heroe. Sin el aún no estariamos juntos, ni enamorados, ni aqui...  
—Es por eso que le adoro con mi alma.  
—No me va alcanzar la vida para agradecerle... —responde desilucionado.  
—Pero puedes intentarlo, dedicandole la misma a pasar tiempo de calidad junto a el...  
—Ya veo a quien a heredado su inteligencia —susurra Logan y sonríe con esa sonrisa suya hoyurlado que te derrite el corazón. —La razón porque les he traido aqui... Es porque quiero que conozcan su futuro hogar.  
Permaneciste inmovil en tu lugar, con todos los musculos tensos. ¿Logan acababa de decir eso?  
—Logan, no, qué dices... —logras decir entre dientes entrando en pánico.  
—No, _, escuchame —Logan te saucee tiernamente para que concentres tu atencion solo en el y no en el mas alla. —No sabes lo dificil que es vivir a horas de distancia de las personas que mas amo. Nunca me ha gustado vivir solo. Quiero amanecer y encontrarme con tu dulce rostro a mi lado, con Elias saltando en nuestra cama dandonos los buenos días... Quiero vivir las cosas mas bellas en familia... Con mi familia, en nuestro nuevo hogar. Te estoy pidiendo que se muden aqui conmigo en el verano. Quiero comenzar todo otra vez...  
No reaccionas. Logan estaba pidiendote que se mudaran con el. Sin dudas te habia convencido, pero no podias articular respuesta alguna ante tu maravillosa sorpresa. Le enseñaste una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el acomodó los rizos que cubrian tu cara detrás de tu oreja para tener una vision más clara de tu expresión en las penumbras. Logan te llevo adentro, y te enseño el resto de las habitaciones.  
—No le digas a Elias, pero cuando se instalen aqui, este sera su dormitorio... —Logan enciende la luz y un montón de cajas se encuentran en el centro de la habitación apiladas. —Son algunas de las cosas que conseguí para él, y los juguetes de accion que poseía de pequeño...  
—Logan, te dije que no...  
—Pero quiero hacerlo —replica contento. Cierra detrás de ustedes la puerta de la proxima habitación de Elias y luego se dirigen a la contigua sin soltar tu mano en ninguna oportunidad.  
—Esta de aquí será la nuestra... —simplemente le echan un vistazo a la que se encontraban hace unos segundos y luego se detienen frente a la última. —Y aquí esta... Bueno, esta —Logan impaciente abre la puerta y ambos se adentran en la oscuridad del lugar.  
Ahi comprendiste las intenciones de Logan. Realmente queria que esto funcionara, ansiaba con anhelo un hogar familiar...  
—Elias esperara hermanos, ¿No es así? —le preguntas en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras acaricia su nariz con la tuya en complaciencia.  
—Es en lo que espero que estes de acuerdo conmigo, _. ¿Lo deseas? —pregunta sin dejar tu nariz en paz.  
—Ahora más que nunca y con ninguna otra persona —le respondes irradiando alegria y amor. —¿Cuantos niños tendremos luego de...?  
—¿Luego de el precioso que ya tenemos? —Pregunta Logan de forma retórica.  
—¿Cuantos esperaremos, Logie?  
—Solo una niña. Este dormitorio he pedido que lo diseñara para una pequeña princesa... Pero todos los que tu quieras —responde seguro de si mismo.  
—¡Una niña! Sabes lo dificil que será criar a una creciente mujer...  
—Nos valdra el intento. Se que sera igual de preciosa que la madre, de prepotente y femenina como ella. Lo mejor sera...  
—Que los criaremos juntos esta vez —terminas su frase.  
—Asi es. No puedo esperar para comenzar con nuestra nueva vida juntos...

Ya pasaron cinco meses desde que Elias pudo confirmar que Logan era su padre. Celebraron juntos el sexto cumpleaños del niño en la nueva casa. Familiares, amigos y conocidos se acercaron hasta la costa para festejar junto a la nueva familia en progreso. Elias recibio a todos con sumo agrado, y el chico se llevo muchos halagos. Todos quedaron maravillados con la amabilidad y lo similar que tenia en relacion con el padre. Fue un gran dia, porque en el mismo fue cuando inauguraron la casa a nuevas visitas, y Elias recibió las colecciones de juguetes completas en serie que Logan habia conseguido solo para el. Ademas habia hecho decorar su cuarto con un tono de azul masculino, y hacer los ultimos retoques para que ya pudiera dormir alli su primera noche.  
Una semana después fue tu cumpleaños, cuando por primera vez Elias conocio a sus abuelos paternos cuando su padre accedio a festejar con sus padres y su hermana con una pequeña reunión familiar. La madre de Logan se disculpo por todo el rrncor y la venganza causada, y no hubo mas remedio que el perdon. Pasado pisado, ahora a seguir escribiendo, a evitar los borrones...  
Ese mismo día por la noche, Logan y tu hicieron el amor. Elias abatido descansaba en su cuarto, y ustedes habian decidido por reconectarse emocionalmente de esa forma.  
—Quiero una niña también... —le susurras a Logan cuando se escurre entre las sabanas a tu lado.  
—Será la más perfecta del mundo —comenta Logan envolviendo sus brazos a tu alredor y dejando que tus piernas rodeen las suyas.  
—Porque será nuestra. ¿Puedes prometerme algo, Logie?  
—No me volveré a ir de tu lado jamás —describe con temor.  
—No es eso —ries. —Solo que... Quiero que seamos felices sin importar las circunstancias que nos toquen. Prometeme eso, Logie... Paz, amor y alegría.  
—Te lo prometo, amor mio.  
Establecido eso, Logan tomó la iniciativa y se posicionó sobre ti para besarte con pasión y calidez todo tu cuerpo.  
(Logan)  
Fue desde entonces, que todo comenzo como debía haber sido, la oportunidad de nuestras vidas, la ultima canción, el primer relato de nuestra historia... Fue cuando me permitieron estar, vivir y ser por ellos, cuando comenzó todo otra vez...

**N/A:**  
**Fue muy tierno Logan en este fanfic, me van a decir que no :') Quiero llorar, es la primera novela que termino aquí y no quiero que acabe... Pero me consuelo porque... ¡Escribiré una secuela! *Inserte aqui el happy dance de Kendall* Al final Elias y Logan se quieren, vuelves a estar con tu amor y las cosas con la madre de Logan se arreglan. Haganme saber si les gusto y si seguiran la continuación de esta novela :) Voy a estar publicando los primeros capitulos de Somos Irrompibles, o un titulo similar, ya les voy a confirmar jajaja. Va a haber un poco de drama y probablemente haga un capitulo smut, agregue un nombre en vez de cotinuar con la famosa 'Rayita'... Ya se enteraran :D Ay, espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte. Gracias por los reviews y el feedback de siempre 3 **


End file.
